


Dissidia: Shadowgate

by TheIkranRider



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Shadowgate
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Crossover, Closure, Conflict Resolution, Crossover, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: The warriors of Cosmos have been reunited, but before they go home they have to complete one final task and investigate the castle of Shadowgate.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

"Cosmos...Now I know what you've left behind."  
  
The ten warriors watched the God of Discord, Chaos, wither in pain. The Edge of Madness, Chaos' shrine, started to tremble and there were numerous explosions all around them. The world was collapsing and suddenly the crystals started to glow as bright as day. One by one the ten pawns of Cosmos started to disappear in flashes of light. They heard the fallen god's last words, "Begone, mortals." and there was nothing but whiteness.  
  
A castle loomed in the distance. After a few seconds they ended up in a lush, fertile field where all kinds of flowers and trees grew. A sparkling clear lake was behind them and the weather was pleasant. A cool breeze blew and birds sang their peaceful tunes in the air. The warriors looked stunned at their new surroundings. They were at the Cornelia Plains.  
  
The Warrior of Light, the leader of the group, sighed in relief for the first time. "The battle has come to an end." Then the heroes congratulated themselves as he remembered the fate of the fallen warriors in the previous cycle.  
  
Lightning, a pink-haired soldier; Kain, a Dragoon; Yuna, a Summoner; Vaan, a wannabe sky pirate; Laguna, a gun wielder; and Tifa, a fist brawler each laid lifelessly on a grassy field at Order's Sanctuary. The Warrior of Light watched as they each glowed, risen, and faded as a dragon made of radiant light claimed them. Lightning was the last one as she smiled at him and dissipated. He bowed his head sadly since they never returned.  
  
Terra, a young girl of magics, brought him out of his reverie as she laid a hand on his broad shoulder. "Hey, why do you look so sad?" she spoke quietly.  
  
"It's nothing you would want to know..."  
  
There was a pause, then she asked, "Did someone die?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Is it...Cosmos?"  
  
"Hey, guys?" Bartz, the mimic warrior, curiously marched up to the duo. "I just remembered something... There were some other warriors besides us. We haven't seen them in awhile. Do you know where they went?" he asked facing the lone warrior.  
  
Soon that same question brought everyone's attention. They stopped talking to one another and everything became silent. With a deep breath, he turned toward his friends.  
  
"Everyone...I have some horrible news for you. In the previous cycle, there were other warriors of Cosmos besides us. In total, there were six. I wasn't going to tell you before facing Chaos because...this is very tragic."  
  
They all started to mutter at once.  
  
"These other men and women befriended and trusted us. Their mission was to stop Chaos' forces and obtain their crystals. But instead they've decided to stop the endless horde of manikins. Those brave souls journeyed to the center of the Interdimensional Rift. They destroyed the portal that connected their world to ours. Once it was closed, each one gave their last ounce of strength then perished. Their souls were lifted and never seen again."  
  
Everyone can barely speak. Cloud, Cecil, Tidus, Firion, and Terra had flashbacks on how they first met the fallen warriors and were devastated since they didn't even say goodbye.  
  
The Paladin fell to his knees and his face reddened as he tried to hold back his tears. "Kain...you're gone...?"  
  
Terra sobbed as she covered her face. "V-Vaan...I can't believe you're dead...!"  
  
Cloud was the most stupefied. "Tifa...I didn't get a chance to..." For the first time he cried as a small tear dropped from the corner of his eye. Her death reminded him of his old friend, Zack, as he passed on.  
  
Firion bowed his head so low, he was actually looking at the roots rather then the wild roses. He held his flower close to his heart and whimpered, "Lightning...I promise that...I promise I'll make a grave and give the rose to you... Your death shall not be in vain" He swiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
Squall was the only one who didn't cry; in fact, his face showed no emotion at all. On the outside, he looked like he didn't care about Laguna's death. But deep down he was a wreck. He wished he'd known him more and gotten to know his jokes and light-heartedness. He sat and sulked under a tree with his Gunblade stuck in the ground. "This would make a mediocre memorial." he thought.  
  
Tidus turned away from the group to hide his emotions. "Yuna...? I never got to know you, nor understood you. But I'll always remember you...Summoner..." he cried hard and no one noticed since they were wrapped up in their grief.  
  
They weren't aware of their crystals, as they glowed and made their tears glisten in the light. One by one everybody disappeared to their correspondent worlds...or so they thought.  
  
When the warriors disappeared, Cosmos's voice was heard. It was kind of strange since Chaos perished her.  
  
"Warriors of harmony, you've defeated the God of Discord and brought peace to the world. The crystals bestowed you the strength to do so, but I have given you one more task. Before you return to your homes, you must meet the wizard of the castle of Stormhaven. He will provide you information about your next quest; to investigate the fortress of Shadowgate. If you succeed, you will all go back to your homes you once knew. However, if you fail, you will perish. Go to the castle, your journey awaits you!"  
  
When they opened their eyes they realized they were still together, in a deep forest. They looked at their surroundings in awe.  
  
"We're...still together. But where are we?" Firion queried.  
  
As they found themselves, they noticed that the Warrior of Light was no longer with them.  
  
"Why isn't he with us?" Terra asked.  
  
"It seems the Cornelia Plains was his home world and the crystals left us here." said Cecil still in his Paladin form.  
  
"Hmmm. The last thing I remember was Cosmos...speaking to me. She said we should find a castle called Stormhaven and talk to someone there." Cloud added.  
  
"We might as well, if that is what she wishes." Firion suggested.  
  
Over the tall tress there was a bright castle with white towers, the pawns went straight to it. After entering a clearing a gateway awaited them.  
  
  
Lightning, Vaan, Yuna, Laguna, Tifa, and Kain were sitting in the courtyard. They were discussing how and why they ended up being here instead of their homes.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Tifa asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't we be in our home worlds by now?"  
  
"I actually thought we'd be dead...since we closed the portal to the Rift." Vaan said.  
  
Laguna used his usual gesture. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmmm. That may be so. But it seems like we've been given a second chance. All I can remember is seeing a bright light and heard Cosmos speaking to me."  
  
"Yes. I remember it, too. Maybe we are still alive." Yuna gasped. "I might be able to see Tidus and Sir Jecht after all."  
  
"Don't dwell on that." Kain spoke in his monotone. "We're still here, and the wizard told us to stay here until the other warriors show up." Then he thought aloud. "At least there are no manikins. But we're still in this strange world. Maybe we're not alive, but rather in purgatory."  
  
"I'm not sure why we have to stay here. It feels like forever since we destroyed that portal." Lightning intervened impatiently. "I wish we could just go home already if it wasn't for Cosmos's last words."  
  
Then everyone stopped talking and looked perplexed as they sat like a bunch of inanimate dolls.  
  
  
Meanwhile Firion and the others wandered the outside of the castle seeing bards and townsfolk passing by. As they passed, they stopped and stared. They have never seen these people before and wondered where they came from.  
  
"Is this the place?" Luneth asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Firion answered.  
  
A jester stepped in front of him and said in a joyful tone. "Hi, welcome to Stormhaven! Ooo, you must be weary from your travelers. Eh-why don't you rest at our courtyard and stand before our holiness, Lakmir, when you're ready. Ta ta!"  
  
He hopped away and Terra muttered, "That sure isn't like Kefka."  
  
"No, that is actually a real jester." Bartz observed.  
  
"And we are in Stormhaven, we're in the right place!" Zidane beamed.  
  
"Let's rest for a couple minutes and meet ourselves to the king. We've been travelling for miles." Firion recommended.  
  
As they went over the drawbridge and through the massive doors the castle was full of activity. Chickens clucked in their coupes. Peasants were busy at work. And some of them were talking rumors about the land being threatened by an evil being. This reminded Cecil of Baron, and Firion reminisced about the strongholds of Fynn and Altair.  
  
As they walked on two guards in navy blue armor stood on each side of the next room closed by a door with a circular handle. One asked, "May I help all of ye?"  
  
"What brings ye here to Stormhaven?" queried the other.  
  
Firion stepped forward. "We're looking for the wizard, Lakmir. We wish to see him."  
  
"Bah! How do we know ye're not messengers of the dreaded warlock lord?"  
  
"The who?" Bartz asked.  
  
"The what?" Luneth added.  
  
"I'm sorry travelers, but we've been in peril by the warlock and his minions. They lurk from a dark castle known as Shadowgate."  
  
Firion thought agog. "Shadowgate! That was the castle Cosmos was talking about!"  
  
"We're here to help. We've heard about Shadowgate from..." Cecil's head bowed. "...a fallen goddess."  
  
"Then it must be true! Ye're all welcome to stand before him! My pardons!" Slowly the doors opened and the team went in.  
  
  
Lightning and her comrades heard the rumble of the opening doors. They shielded their eyes as they made out an army of warriors. As their eyes cleared they saw Firion, Terra, Cloud, Tidus, Squall, Cecil, and the others standing before them.  
  
"It's them! They're here!" Yuna cheered.  
  
They walked to them and embraced them as they talked all at once on how and why they got here. As the conversation quieted, Tifa asked "Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, you mean, the Warrior?" Terra asked.  
  
"He didn't come with us. He stayed at Cornelia and left us here." Firion explained.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Lightning said. "I was never too fond about him and his fairy tales anyway. Although I should warn you that Kain is-"  
  
Before she could finish there were trumpets blowing. The same jester appeared. "Hear ye! The warriors of Stormhaven has come!" He walked to them and escorted them to the throne room. "Please come with me."  
  
A tiny mage with pointy ears put her hands on her hips. And on the other side there was a young Elvaan girl with long purple hair. She beamed with delight as she greeted herself.  
  
"What's up, y'all? I'm Prishe, one of the so-called warriors summoned by this guy over here." She pointed at Lakmir.  
  
"Ahem. My name is Shantotto, can't you see? It's going to take awhile to get along with me."  
  
"What're you doing here?!" Vaan asked, irritated at Prishe.  
  
"Oh, we came to help you on this 'quest' that Cosmos assigned us to. And this wizard here will explain it all. Take it away..." She did some air quotes for "Highness."  
  
The majestic wizard stood up and put his tall wand aside. He waved his hands and said, "Within the castle, Shadowgate, lies your quest. The dreaded warlock lord will use his black magic to raise the behemoth from the depths. Of combination of his evil arts and the great titan's power will surely destroy all of the world."  
  
He pointed to Firion and the others. "You are all the last of the line of our defense, the seeds of prophecy that were foretold eons ago. Only you can stop the evil one from darkening our world forever."  
  
Firion declared to stop the warlock and bring peace to the kingdom and beyond. "We will do it! If it's to save this world and many others. That was a wish from a fallen goddess and we shall fulfill it!"  
  
"I've assigned these two fine mages to assist thee. Please stop the dark warlock and the behemoth!"  
  
"Will do!" Firion nodded.  
  
"Fare thee well!"  
  
And the weapon master and his party were off to the castle. He wished there were some Chocobos to make the journey more faster, but they had no choice but to go on foot.  
  
 **A/N: Well, here's the Dissidia x-over. This takes place after the 12th and 13th cycles. As the conflict drew to a close, everyone realized there were still some warriors that have fallen recently, particularly Kain, Tifa, Yuna, Laguna, Vaan, and Lightning. Now all of 'em wound up in Stormhaven for a final mission from Cosmos, a last hurrah before they return home, if successful.  
  
Hope you guys will like this fic. And hey, the warriors that have been defeated in Duodecim, so they gotta go somewhere, right?**


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

As the warriors of the fallen goddess, Cosmos, exited the forest they saw a wooden door with iron hinges on a stone wall. This reminded them of the many castles each of the warriors have explored in their home worlds. What was different from all of them was a skull of some sort of creature.  
  
"Could it be a dragon?" Luneth thought aloud.  
  
"Clearly death lurks inside. Its best if we all stay alert and stick together." Firion suggested.  
  
Bartz stepped on something hard and as he looked, the soil looked as if it was disturbed. Curiously, he brushed away the dirt revealing a shiny object. It was a small, silver key. "Hey, look what I found!" he cried as he held it high for everyone to see.  
  
It gleamed under the sunlight and he handed it to Firion who opened the door. A loud, shrieking noise was heard as they walked inside. The foyer was very spacious and a dome celling towered over their heads. It looked to be approximately fifty feet high. The walls dimmed as two torches burned in their pedestals. To the right was a locked door and in the center was another wooden door. As the group settled, there was a cold blast of wind and the door behind them closed with a bang. The room darkened and they heard a low, deep cackle.  
  
"That pitiful wizard, Lakmir, was a fool to send buffoons like you to stop me. You will surely regret it for the only thing here for you is a horrific death!"  
  
Shantotto's face brightened and she let out a bellied laugh. "Oho ho ho ho! You are certainly one to talk, but could you be able to walk the walk?"  
  
The voice didn't answer.  
  
"This place is definitely full of traps and ruthless enemies..." Squall thought aloud.  
  
"Indeed. But they can't stop us!" Everyone faced Firion as he spoke. "This warlock may not be an easy adversary. But as Lakmir said, we must prevent him from summoning the behemoth and destroy him. Our only chance to do that is by working together. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"If we stay together, we survive. We fight as one like we did with Chaos. That is how we shall prevail!" He took his Ragnorak out from the scabbard and stuck it in the air as he cheered. "To victory!" And so, the journey has bound to begun.  
  
  
With the crystal shards removed and the wooden door unlocked, the warriors set foot on their quest. They entered a room consisting of granite descending stairs and a black book resting on a small platform extending from the left wall. It looked like an ancient tome and its pages looked as if they haven't been used in ages.  
  
At the sight of the walls, Luneth began to shiver, "T-these walls seem uncomfortably close...I hope they don't cave in on us..."  
  
Laguna gave a smack on his back. "Relax, dude. These walls are as sturdy as a tank."  
  
To demonstrate he knocked on it and in astonishment, nothing happened. Luneth began to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. They grabbed the two lit torches with the crystal shards and walked down the stairs, but Zidane stopped them as he observed the black book.  
  
"Hey! I wonder what this black book is for! I'm sure it'll help us beat this warlock lord to a cripple!"  
  
As he reached for it, the floor collapsed from underneath! After they fell half of a foot, Prishe opened her palms and yelled, "Float!"  
  
As if by magic, everyone was hovering but they were still below the ledge.  
  
"Whew! That was a close one!" Zidane chimed. He looked at his hands and he was holding nothing but thin air, the book was missing. "Awwww man! I can't believe I lost it." he moaned.  
  
"We can't dwell on that. Let's get to the top." Firion said.  
  
He took out a grappling hook and pressed a small button on its handle. With a loud whoosh, it extended diagonally upwards and hit the top edge of the wall. He climbed up the rope and the rest of the fighters followed with Luneth and Shantotto bringing up the rear.  
  
He saw a large stone at the corner of the back wall and decided to hit it with his blade. Crack! The noise grabbed everyone's attention as they looked back at the Onion Knight as the stone was removed and Luneth and Shantotto looked inside a dark tunnel.  
  
"Mmmm. For a small pest, I am quite impressed." she praised.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see what's in there." he wondered.  
  
They peeked in and saw a handle on the left and right walls, and an arrow on the front wall. Luneth took it and curiously looked at one of the handles. He rubbed his chin, "I wonder if I do this..." He reached and grabbed a torch and a crystal shard on the left wall and the handle slipped down revealing a descending spiral staircase.  
  
"No way... Hey guys, check this out!" he hollered. The other warriors ventured in.  
  
  
Inside they stood at the edge of a lightless chasm. From the darkness below, they could hear the screams and the moans of the undead. Up ahead were two bridges. The left was made of stone and concrete leading to another chamber, while the right had a old, shabby bridge leading to a different place. It looked like it was in poor condition for anyone to stand on it. It would've collapsed since it was only made with frayed ropes and rotted planks.  
  
Everyone whispered all at once at their surroundings.  
  
"Well, I suggest we head this way." Laguna pointed with a gung ho attitude.  
  
Everyone walked across the stone bridge and suddenly a shadow wraith wrapped in a worn out cloak appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light.  
  
"Whoa! I've never seen anything like this! Unless...if we were to die or something." he concluded.  
  
Tidus pushed in front, took out his Brotherhood sword and challenged it. "Well then! Look's like we got ourselves some fish to fry!"  
  
Shantotto scolded as he appeared beside him. "Do not lose your head, or you'll meet certain death." She pouted with her hands on her hips and Yuna stepped into the fray. "Let us fight together with all our strength."  
  
First was Tidus who sliced the wraith. As a counterattack it casted Curse on him which prevented him to make his next move. Yuna used Esuna to reverse it and Shantotto opened her hands which started to make an orange glow.  
  
Then she shouted, "Scorch! Begone with you!" It was Firaga. She released the flames which engulfed the apparition and vanished. She boasted with a big smile. "Easy. Far too easy!"  
  
The trio heard footsteps and Firion asked if they were alright. "Oh, certainly. That despot of the undead was quite a warm-up for me."  
  
He admired her enthusiasm. "Alright, then. Let's get moving." And the team marched on.  
  
 **A/N: I should warn all of you viewers that this fic should never be used as a walkthrough by any means. While some of the elements are similar to the original game, there are some variations since this is a Dissidia crossover. Just a warning, do not use it as a guide.**


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

In the stone chamber, there were two barred portals on the left side and above them was an engraved sign that read Epor. Next to that was a pillar with few valuable objects and there was a hole in the ceiling big enough for a person to fit in.  
  
Luneth observed the objects which turned out to be an ancient parchment, a small silver bottle with a foul smelling odor, and a silver vial that shined with a lustrous glow.  
  
Terra looked at the sign and wondered what it could mean.  
  
He answered, "Well, we'll just have to find out." He took a deep breath and said "Epor!" and suddenly a rope dangled to the floor from the opening in the ceiling. "Hehe, just as planned." he said proudly.  
  
"Good work, Luneth! Let's see what's up there." Firion said.  
  
Everyone climbed up and saw three mirrors, a broom, and a descending staircase. Zidane and Bartz decided to stay behind without the others knowing.  
  
"Hey, Bartz? Let's have some fun, shall we?" Just to pass the time, they started playing games using the mirrors.  
  
  
The warriors came to a long, cold hallway lined with coffins. Luneth began to stutter. "Oooo. I don't like the looks of this."  
  
Bartz spoke with glee. "Don't worry, buddy. Each coffin can hold many surprises. Maybe it could be treasure we need to defeat the warlock. Let's try and find out. Here's coffin number one."  
  
A golden coffin on the right wall opened revealing a silk sack. Bartz opened it and he gathered three copper coins. "See. No worries. You won't know unless you try. Let's see what's in coffin number two..."  
  
He opened the lid of a silver coffin and out came a mummy.  
  
"Yikes!" Bartz fell on his butt and Tidus, Shantotto, and Luneth stood in front of him.  
  
Tidus swung his sword at it and it countered as its bandages wrapped tightly around his body. He tried to speak but he could only mumble.  
  
"Looks like it's up to us!" Luneth declared. "Breath of ice!" he spoke. He used Blizzaga as three enormous ice balls shot out at it.  
  
Then Shantotto did the same and it dissipated along with the wrappings around Tidus.  
  
Relieved to speak he said to himself, "You just can't talk in these things."  
  
"Be grateful that you can." she retorted.  
  
He grabbed a scepter and looked at the young knight shivering with fear. Luneth gulped and with shaky hands opened a coffin in the left wall. Then suddenly a banshee sprung out with an ear-piercing screech, frightening the child. He dropped his sword in horror and pleaded it to go away. Soon enough it did as he opened his eyes.  
  
She chuckled. "My, my. You are the 'fraidey cat, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey! It's not funny! I can still open the next coffin, you know!" he talked back. He did and slime sputtered out, some landed on him. It was acidic slime, burning his skin!  
  
"Agggghhhh!" he screamed in pain.  
  
In the nick of time Terra rushed toward him and immediately casted Poisona then Cure to heal his wounds.  
  
"Ohhh...Thanks, Terra."  
  
She nodded in appreciation and grinned. The gang headed south to a room with carved walls as if they were made by enslaved mountain dwarves.  
  
  
As they approached, one room was each located on the side walls and another was a tunnel in the back wall. They headed straight and wound up in the same place where the floor collapsed.  
  
Luneth muttered, "Hmm. I think we might've missed something before we came here."  
  
"Allow me." Firion said as he pulled out his grappling hook and extended it to the other side.  
  
Luneth climbed the rope over the abyss and wound up in the first room of the castle. He grabbed a key out from his pocket and unlocked the small right door which stored a sword and a sling. He made it back and followed the leader. Firion went to the left door and walked into a cold room with the stench of decaying flesh. There was a wooden door to the left and a trapdoor made of polished metal to the right.  
  
Everyone noticed Terra's constant shivering. But it wasn't just the cold air she was feeling, she sensed that an evil presence is close by.  
  
"I don't see anything unusual. Come on, let's check this out." Luneth said.  
  
With a shrill voice, Terra begged him to stop but he kept going in. She gave in as she tried to hold back the tears filling her eyes. Firion laid a hand on her right shoulder and assured her that he'll be fine.  
  
They both proceeded and as they walked in, the door slammed shut with a thunderous bang. The others tried to open the door but it was no use. The trio were trapped!  
  
  
Luneth desperately tried to lift the door, but it wouldn't budge. He started to yell his friends' names, however, there was no answer. Firion and Terra looked ahead and they were shocked to see two red eyes peering from a dark tunnel. They also saw two crystal shards, a skeleton, and a coffin.  
  
"W-what could that be?" Terra stuttered in fear.  
  
Firion took out his Ragnarok and declared the beast to show itself. Provoked, the dragon let out its fire breath and Firion immediately took out his Ice shield. He raised it just in time to block it. Terra and Luneth uncovered their eyes and they stared in shock at the small puddle. Firion heard the dripping and looked down. He looked back up and the source was his shield. It started to melt under the intensity of the dragon's breath.  
  
Both Luneth and Terra each shot Blizzaga at the dragon but it had no effect against the flames. Firion raised his shield again and it began to melt in chunks. The shield was falling apart! Soon he was holding nothing and he signaled the girl and the young knight to march forward.  
  
"Our Blizzard spells are useless!" Luneth panicked.  
  
"And how can we defend ourselves without a shield!?" Terra asked shaking.  
  
Firion took the initiative. "Listen to me. Our ice spells are worthless because we've been using them one at a time. Remember what I said about fighting as one? If we could use them together, we might stand a chance. Wait for my signal!"  
  
They nodded and the dragon roared as he prepared to unleash its fury. "Wait for it...wait for it..."  
  
Fire spewed toward the group.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Firion and the Onion Knight held back with their Blizzagas, but Terra was too frightened to use hers. By each passing second the flames pushed toward them, and their powers were growing weaker. Firion looked back at Terra, her face as white as a sheet and yelled. "Listen! You have to use your powers to push back the flames!"  
  
"I...I can't...!"  
  
Luneth used all his strength to keep them from burning to death. Firion had enough energy to speak one last time. "You can do it! You have to!"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and took a couple deep breaths. She opened them with full determination. "If I have to fight..."  
  
She stepped closer to her companions, relaxed, and concentrated until her palms brightened blue. She formed it into a huge ball of ice and shot out toward the menacing flames. With the combined force it was still not enough. She tried all her might to push back, then she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they began to glow yellow and her body turned while her outfit disappeared and she started to reveal her whole body. Her hair and skin were an eerie white color. She realized she was turning into an Esper!  
  
She breathed heavily as she gained more strength. "No more running...I can protect everything."  
  
Suddenly the grim reaper flashed before her eyes and she summoned all her courage. "I won't be defeated!"  
  
At that moment, she pushed the devastating ball of ice back, slicing through the merciless fire. It kept going back toward the dragon in the tunnel, pushing it to the back wall. The beast couldn't stand it and eventually the whole tunnel lit up. In a matter of seconds there was a deafening explosion, rumbling the walls and shaking the ground. Particles of dust fell from the ceiling but everything was still intact.  
  
Terra dropped her arms and collapsed in a heap, while Firion and Luneth unshielded their eyes. They were stunned by the impact of the ice blast.  
  
Everything fell silent and Luneth whispered, "We...we've done it." Then he shouted, "We've won!"  
  
Firion nodded. "Yes. When we all work together, we can overcome any adversary. No matter how strong they are." He looked down and grabbed Terra's hand. "You okay?" he said gently.  
  
"Y-yeah..." she said as she stood up. She looked around in utter shock. "Did we...defeat it?"  
  
"Yes. Because we all worked together. If we keep doing it, we'll soon defeat the warlock, and then we'll be able to go home."  
  
Luneth chimed in. "We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you."  
  
She shown the biggest grin on her face and thanked everyone for their encouragement.  
  
"Firion!" A voice called from behind. It was Cecil, checking on the trio as he ran to them. Cloud followed suit. "You look alright."  
  
"Of course! It was a piece of cake!" Luneth boasted.  
  
"We should go and see what Shantotto and Prishe are up to." the Paladin suggested.  
  
As he and Cloud walked away, Luneth asked, "Terra...when you used your Blizzaga, you've changed. What was it?"  
  
"That was an Esper." Firion answered. "It seems that she is half-human and half-Esper. That's probably how she got her mystical powers."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she gained insight. "Oh-Yes! At my home world, I remember meeting an Esper sealed in a statue telling me that was how my parents raised me. After the war of the Magi, no one was able to use magic besides the Espers, except me. That was why Kefka was so obsessed with me because all he wanted was the Espers' power and me as tools of destruction."  
  
As a slave, she usually remembered war and death. Since her revival, she wanted to ease her pain. "But when he perished, they started to disappear, and I could still use them." Her face darkened when she thought about losing control of them.  
  
As if reading her mind, Firion rested his hand on her shoulder and assured, "That's why we have you. You use your powers for good, to protect us and fight against adversity, thanks to you. And after we beat the warlock, we can return home. Then everyone will welcome you with open arms."  
  
She then explained about her reasons why she eagerly wanted to return home. She's not sure if she has anyone that will be waiting for her. She doesn't want anymore conflict, she wants to be home where it's usually peaceful and she doesn't have to fight anyone.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's get a move on here!" Luneth said impatiently. And so they trekked on to what new challenges laid ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Meanwhile, back at the cold room, Shantotto and Prishe were examining a trapdoor.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what this lousy contraption is used for." Prishe wondered as she opened the lid. Inside was a ladder descending into a dark abyss. "Let me take a look, Doc."  
  
Shantotto puffed angrily. "Grrr. You always want to do things your way. It's quite annoying, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The white mage/monk shrugged and sighed. "Be my guest."  
  
As her partner climbed down, her foot slipped as the rung broke. "Aaahhh!" She hung on to dear life as she climbed up from the cellar.  
  
She dusted off her tunic and informed, "The ladder seems incomplete, it's quite fatal if you fall on your feet."  
  
"That seems like sound advice, Doc." Prishe complemented. They both returned to the white room.  
  
  
At the right room Tidus, Yuna, Vaan, and Lightning walked on the river bank as they saw a pond with blood-thirsty sharks and a lime-covered skeleton watching them with eyeless sockets.  
  
As they approached, Tidus said excitedly, "Ahhh. Now this place I can relate to. As a star ace, water is my specialty, you know."  
  
Lightning scolded, "Don't lose your head, water-boy. We must stay away from this lake and keep our heads on our shoulders."  
  
The quartet marched on to a subterranean cascade where a waterfall descended into a cool, clean stream.  
  
Vaan kneeled down and picked up some stones. "Hmm. Here's some great souvenirs."  
  
Lightning looked at him blankly. "You really are a pack rat, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, you never know when we might need them."  
  
She rolled her eyes and they continued forth to a cavern with damp walls. Vaan felt a chill run down his spine. "Whoa...now I know how Luneth feels about claustrophobia..." he muttered at the irregular structures. He saw a big rock in between the walls and scratched his chin. "Hmm...I wonder if I can do...this!"  
  
He threw a stone toward the rock and it left it dangling, revealing a sack filled with three jewels: a red gem, a white gem, and a blue gem. Vaan's face brightened as he gazed upon them. "Wow! This is every pirate's dream!"  
  
Lightning grabbed his shoulder firmly to interrupt his reverie.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Will you stop fantasizing and concentrate on what's going on!?" She released her hold and Vaan followed after he let out a grunt.  
  
Still examining the jewels, Vaan went back to the white room with the others. "Wait-hold on!" He ran to the cold room and found a small hole in the stone wall.  
  
He took out the white gem and stuck it in. A small sphere appeared on top of the stand. He touched and it felt as cold as ice. He rushed past his friends to the pond and dropped the sphere. It froze instantly upon contact and he slowly treaded toward the skeleton. He took the key, thanked it, took the ice sphere, and headed back to the shore.  
  
  
Back at the mirror room, Zidane and Bartz were making faces at each other. It was a contest to see who can make the scariest face to frighten the opponent. After each face, there were periods of laughter. A few minutes later, Vaan rushed to them and showed them his treasures.  
  
"Wow! You're becoming quite the thief!" Zidane praised.  
  
"I'm sure these jewels are very useful for something. I mean, you never know what you might find."  
  
As quick as the wind, Zidane stole the red gem. Vaan looked down at his empty hand and yelled, "Wha-Hey wait! Give it back!"  
  
The Genome threw toward the center mirror, it shattered, and the shards of glass fell to the ground as they tinkled. There was an iron door hidden from the debris.  
  
"Nice shot, Zidane!" Bartz complemented.  
  
"I wonder what's in there, since we don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
As the trio marched forward, a shadowy hand reached out from the right mirror. It looked as if it were coming from a portal to another dimension. Unbeknownst, the hand grabbed the thief's tail and yanked him belly first to the floor.  
  
Bartz and Vaan ran to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him away. With each passing second, they were losing their grip and the hand pulled the helpless Genome closer to the portal.  
  
From the cellar Squall walked up and saw what all the commotion was about. He watched his friends struggle then he aimed his Gunblade and shot three times at the dark arm. It dropped him with a thud and it disappeared into the portal.  
  
When Zidane was calm enough, he stood up and said, "Whew! You saved my skin! Thanks!"  
  
Squall informed him. "Stay sharp, this isn't the time or place to be playing games."  
  
The bashful thief rubbed the back of his head with a red hue on his cheeks. They moved on to the door which felt hot to the touch. With some elbow grease, the door slid open.  
  
  
"Awww man. So this is what Hell feels like..." Zidane thought as he felt the intense heat.  
  
Across was a massive stone bridge with raging flames on each side, and a door up ahead.  
  
"We can't stay her for long, we have to act now!" Squall said.  
  
Bartz marched up to the door and opened it. It flew open as a gust of wind knocked him back. Frightfully, he saw a flame horror towering over him. Thanks to Firion, he used his mimicking spell Blizzaga at it. Unfortunately it began to melt on contact.  
  
Laguna wandered toward the group from behind as he muttered, "This place is way hotter than-Whoa! What the heck!?"  
  
He drew his bazooka and fired a laser beam at the beast, but it absorbed it. Even physical attacks were futile since it had a never-ending burning body.  
  
Laguna panicked, "It's no use. Our weapons and magic are worthless!"  
  
When it was Vaan's turn to strike he scratched his chin, snapped his fingers indicating he had an idea, and dropped the ice sphere into the flames. With that, they disappeared in a flash of light and so did the fire drake, since there was no energy to feed it. The ground was now covered with a thick oil.  
  
Vaan stretched, "Whew! That's the end of that. No way we can restart this fire." Everyone sighed with relief.  
  
"That was impressive!" Zidane cheered.  
  
"Yeah! You're on a roll!" Bartz added.  
  
"You know, you're not half bad...for a pirate, that is." Laguna chimed.  
  
"Awww, it's nothing. You gotta do whatever it takes to be a sky pirate. It's worth taking many risks. That is my dream." he said as he covered his heart.  
  
"Heh, sounds like we're not the only ones with dreams." Laguna said as he referred to Firion.  
  
"Looks like you're all still intact." Sure enough it was him taking up the rear. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys. I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"No sweat, fearless leader." Zidane chirped.  
  
"Come on, let's go. There's a long road ahead." And the team marched on.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Before they got to the next area, Bartz stopped with his head bowed. Zidane, Squall, Laguna, and Vaan looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Squall asked.  
  
"N-no...It's nothing, really. I just kept thinking about the feather that I used to have."  
  
 _Oh, would you stop whining already?_ Squall thought.  
  
"A feather? From what?" Laguna queried.  
  
"It probably was from a Chocobo or something." His face brightened. "Wait a minute, that's it!"  
  
He told them about his two closest friends: Boko and Galuf. He once saw a Chocobo separated from its flock and they were both companions. He then remembered Galuf, who was the old man who arrived on a meteor at a city named Tycoon. He was one of the Warriors of Dawn who once sealed Exdeath in a monstrous tree. He told him that Bartz's father was also a Warrior. Since then, they became best friends and Galuf came with Bartz to stop the monster from wreaking havoc over the world as the Crystals lost their luster. Galuf later passed on after Exdeath defeated him. He started to reminisce about his parents, Dorgann and Stella, and his home world, Lix.  
  
He took out his crystal and murmured, "I will return to you all, someday." referring to the people who will be waiting for him to come back.  
  
"Come on, Bartz. We can't wait forever." Zidane said anxiously.  
  
"Coming!" Bartz ran to catch up.  
  
  
They came to a deep, dark chasm as a sharp, cold wind filled the air. A wide bridge and a tunnel waited for them but before they crossed the bridge, a monstrous, bare-skinned troll appeared from the depths and hollered, "This bridge is mine! It'll cost you a gold coin to get past me."  
  
Firion stepped forward, bowed his head, took out a copper coin he found earlier and handed it to the troll's giant hand as he said, "Very well."  
  
The troll examined it, scratched his face, and laughed silently. "Mwa ha ha. The toll has just been increased to two gold coins." It showed its yellow fangs.  
  
"What!?" Laguna outraged.  
  
"You're trying to double-cross us!?" Zidane protested.  
  
"Stay alert, Firion! This could be a trap! Get out of there!" Squall shouted.  
  
Everyone drew their weapons, except Firion who handed the troll two of his remaining copper coins. The troll's face turned beet red. "Hey! What's this? It isn't gold! Are you trying to cheat me!?"  
  
Firion stuttered, "B-but that's all I have-"  
  
The troll picked up the bridge but just before it fell, Firion disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"FIRION!" Everyone cried for their lost friend.  
  
Just when all seemed lost, he was teleported to their side of the chasm, with Cecil holding him.  
  
"Cecil! Y-you've learned-"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I remembered Teleport and Cure, thanks to Terra's incantations."  
  
"Oh, Cosmos bless her." Firion grinned.  
  
The Paladin took the offense and his eyes squinted as he looked at the troll. He concentrated and there was a vision of a target surrounding it. It was his White magic spell, Libra, to analyze the enemy's stats such as its strengths and weaknesses. According to Cecil, it was weak against Dark magic. So he instantly turned into his Dark Knight form. He first used Soul Eater to weaken it. "Darkness! Drink of anguish!" he chanted.  
  
The troll tried to swap him off the cliff but he jumped in the air and landed on his feet.  
  
"Now, Bartz!"  
  
They both used Dark Flame and the troll fell silently to the abyss below. They listened, but there was no crash.  
  
"Wow! You did it!" Zidane cheered.  
  
"No...we did it." Cecil said.  
  
"Yeah! We're on a roll! There's no way the warlock can stop us now!" Bartz bluffed.  
  
"That may be, but we still have a long way to go."  
  
A squeal was heard in the distance.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of the bridge, guys! Now how do you expect to get across!?" It was a foul-mouthed Prishe.  
  
"We could still use Firion's hook shot." Vaan said with confidence. "Or, what we could use is-"  
  
"You're lucky you have a Dragoon at your side." It was Kain.  
  
As he folded his arms he recommended to use his Jump ability to carry the warriors to the other side of the chasm. Soon the heavy heroes used the hook's chain, while the lighter ones were lifted and brought to the other side. It was less exhausting for the Dragoon.  
  
When everybody was accounted for Luneth said, "We are all here."  
  
"Because we're not alone." Squall added.  
  
"Let us move forward!" Cecil led the team.  
  
  
The moon illuminated the courtyard with its silvery glow and an old, vast well made from stone and mortar stood at the left corner. The party heard a low growl and Prishe thought it was her stomach growling.  
  
She put her skinny hand over it and felt nothing, realizing it could be something else making all that ruckus. In the distance she saw two red eyes in a dark doorway, and there emerged a cyclops ready for battle, with club in hand. It let out a war cry and charged toward her.  
  
"Alright! Time for some fun!" She put her dukes up and flipped forward. "EEEEYYYAHHH!" She landed a Howl Fist square in the groin and it retaliated by knocking her backward with its devastating club. She recovered and landed on her hind legs. She looked back at Cecil, watching the fray. "It's time you should learn some pointers!" she said, referring to her White magic.  
  
She healed herself, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and challenged it by saying, "I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
Her body turned white when she used Protect, to minimize herself against physical blows. Then she turned red as she casted Haste on herself, last she used Slow on the monster.  
  
"Errrrrggh!" She stretched her back leg, focused her energy, leapt with her clenched fists and spinning body. It was so fast that no one could hardly see her.  
  
"HYAHHH!" She used her 360-kick and made contact with its thick skull. The cyclops collapsed to the grass and she sensed that it's down, but not out.  
  
"Now for the grand finale!" She stretched out her arms, raised them, and her hands illuminated with white energy. She held it over her chest and it enlarged until it was six feet in diameter. The ball shined across the battlefield, almost blurring everyone's eyes.  
  
She screamed, "Holy shi-takee!" as she released the spell toward the unconscious cyclops. As it made an impact it exploded, shaking the ground like a 6.5 earthquake.  
  
When everything fell silent, Prishe puffed out her chest as she cheered, "Thought you had me, didn't ya? Think again!"  
  
The monk looked at the well and turned the crank. It spun rather easy and a bucket came up, hanging by a thick rope. "Oooo! I wonder what this could be!"  
  
Thinking to herself, she hoped it would be full of scrumptious food. However, there were gold gauntlets inside and Prishe clapped happily. "Hell yeah! Even better than food!"  
  
As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. She held it embarrassingly. "Whoopsie! I spoke too soon." She put on the gauntlets and rushed ahead.


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

The adventurers arrived at a long, drafty hallway covered in a red carpet, along with a flight of stairs, two open doors to the left on the second floor, a torch overhead, and a locked door. They all sensed that the warlock is close by. Their nerves became uneasy, but they still forged ahead. As they passed the first door, Luneth wandered in it. To his surprise, it was a library filled with books collecting almost five-hundred years of dust. Above the bookshelves was a human skull. He had goosebumps over his body as he thought what would it mean.  
  
To the left was a sturdy desk with a closed drawer and a black book. He thought it was the same book he saw before, only larger. **"The Prophecy"** was written in gold, script letters on the cover. On the wall was a clear drawing of the Cornelia Isles, although it was incomplete. He realized it was where he started his travels for his crystal; this was not good.  
  
He opened the book, but he couldn't read what was in there. It almost looked like Chocobo scratches. Next, he opened the drawer and saw some spectacles which looked like it was worn by an old man. He put them on and almost felt light-headed. When his vision cleared, he read the book.  
  
"The light grows faint, the path winds round. Where life is lost, wisdom is found."  
  
This reminded him about the unfortunate events after Cosmos's death. With a straight face, he read on. "The seed of the dream, fore the evil is free. Where the sword is hung, he must place the key."  
  
 _Dreams? Evil is free?_ He thought about Firion's dream and his determination to stop the warlock lord from summoning the behemoth.  
  
He turned the page. "A bridge to form, amidst burning death. A demon to guard."  
  
At the center of the page in bold letters, it read " **Motari Riseth**." As he read the two words aloud, the book vanished! Blinking his wide eyes, he stared at the place where the book was.  
  
"Another magic spell? I'm getting pretty good at these." Just then, he saw a hole in the wall next to the bookshelf. He put in a red gem and it glowed as if it was on fire. The shelves slowly turned, revealing a secret passage. He went through.  
  
  
Inside he saw a fireplace that has burnt out centuries ago in a brick wall. Across from it was a globe in a stand showing all of the known lands.  
 _  
Could it be the distant worlds everyone lived in?_  
  
He could see a large continent in the center; he recognized it as his home, the Floating Continent, where he was raised as an orphan.  
  
As he turned it there were castles, deserts, mountain ranges, forests, and every other landmark. He understood why Cosmos and Lamrik summoned him and his friends here. The behemoth is going to destroy his home world if freed.  
  
Looking closer, there was a seam as he traced his hand on the equator. He tried twisting it, but to no avail. He then took a fire poker and a lustrous cup on the mantle. He casted Fire and logs began to spark. The room became warm and so he sat down on the floor to relax his aching feet. He decided to open one of the scrolls and read it. "Lands under the heavens, the key to the world." In bold letters it said, " **Terra Terrakk**."  
  
 _Terrakk, meaning crack?_ he thought.  
  
As he said it the globe opened, uncovering a key. In astonishment, he opened another scroll. "To move the sun from far to near, light is what the darkness fears. **Instantum Illumina**."  
  
Nothing happened with that spell, but it bestowed hope on the little knight. With complete confidence, Luneth marched to the hallway and headed to the next room.  
  
  
He smelt a kennel that was burnt, but there was no air for circulation. He started to cough and he heard a low, rumbling sound.  
  
"Was that a furnace?" he said to himself.  
  
He looked inside a cage and saw a mutated dog lunging toward it. He gasped and backed away so it wouldn't reach him. Fearing for his life, he made haste. He looked inside the kennel and there was a poisonous liquid inside. This was definitely the source of the stink. He also saw a horseshoe lying next to his right foot, and a test tube and a few bottles on the shelves. He lifted a latch from the floor and appeared a hidden vial.  
  
 _This must be some kind of laboratory...maybe for witchcraft?_ He thought about the Cloud of Darkness, but when the dog slammed on the cage that knocked him out of his daydream, he ran out.  
  
The Onion Knight came to a garden with a big fountain in the center. He examined the water and hesitated.  
  
"No...this might be the slime again."  
  
From the smell of it, he backed up and noticed there was a flute stuck in it. He used Blizzard and the water froze. He snatched the flute and started to play it. It was music to his ears and when he looked back, he saw a hole in the tree with a ring inside. Feeling he has nothing else to do, he ran back to the hallway and headed straight for the door.  
  
Inside was a banquet of some sort. At the top floor, he saw a chest and a mirror, with three doors locked. When he stepped toward a door, he heard a tingling noise, as if there was something metal underneath. He removed the rug, and found a key. He used it on the door in the middle and saw two arched doorways already open.  
  
He went right and a thunderstorm with gusts of wind loomed from outside. He headed further and saw a pot and a sack. He opened it and saw a big coin and three gold coins. "Well it's about time!" he said triumphantly.  
  
He examined the pot, but it was a trap! The ledge gave way but his hand was grabbed by Firion.  
  
"I got you!" he said over the roaring wind.  
  
He pulled him up and was grateful that he found him. "We should go, I don't like where the wind and the lightning are going."  
  
Luneth thought that with all his weapons and armor, Firion would be a human lightning rod. They rushed inside and went to the left door.  
  
  
In it were two tall torches and a horn on the floor. The cool breeze blew against their faces, but they still felt a little hot. Reaching for the horn, fire ignited out from the hole. When they opened them, they saw a Flamehound which made the room hotter.  
  
"The two of us can't stand a chance against this monster!" Luneth reasoned.  
  
"True, but remember what I told you." Firion said.  
  
He did about combining their powers together. The two unleashed their prowess and the hellhound vanished with a burst of flame. Luneth took the horn and he and Firion pressed on.  
  
At the third door they saw a creature glaring at them, with the body of a lion and the head of a man.  
  
"A sphinx! They usually appear when there is a riddle to be solved." Firion said surprisingly.  
  
"I wonder what it could be?" Luneth asked.  
  
The sphinx spoke, "Who are you? No one may pass without my permission. First, you must answer this riddle. 'I'm a fire's friend, my body swells with wind. With my nose I blow, how the embers glow!"  
  
"Huh. That's odd. He's got me stumped." Luneth gave in.  
  
Firion was still curious. "Could it be a phoenix...or some other entity?"  
  
"Dost thou know? Bring me the riddle and you shall pass."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Onion Knight's eyes brightened and took out the bellows he found from the fireplace. The sphinx smiled with its shiny fangs gleaming.  
  
"You've answered it correctly, warrior. Thou shall pass."  
  
"I don't know what we'd do without you, kid!" Firion said proudly. He patted his back and Luneth blushed.  
  
On the way up the stairs, there was an observatory with a telescope and a star map on the wall. A scroll was laid on a wooden, round table and a ladder ascended through the ceiling. Luneth opened the scroll. "Observing the stars: The throne constellation appears once every five summers. Legend says that it's a portal to a foreign land."  
  
He gazed on the star map and took it. There was a seam at the side of it, so he opened it revealing a rod. "Star? Rod? This could be useful."  
  
Firion reminisced about how Cecil mentioned his Lunarian heritage. He suddenly almost forgotten him and rushed up the ladder.  
  
"Firion, wait!" Luneth trotted behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Cecil, Cloud, Tifa, and Kain were watching a woman trying to seduce them with her slow movements. Apparently the Paladin had been affected while the others stayed cautious as if it were some sort of an odd trick. As he became more intrigued he walked closer to it and reached out a hand.  
  
In a matter of seconds the woman dissolved and a wolf appeared in her place. It lunged onto him with its strong teeth, biting on his flesh. He struggled to break free until Kain jumped onto its back.  
  
"Cross the heavens...Bow down!" The Holy Lance impaled its body. He grabbed the blade next to the lifeless beast, but he fears that it could bounce back at any second. It let out a howl and three Lobos appeared.  
  
Cloud and Tifa rushed in to help. He and Cecil diced the two, while Tifa sicced onto the third one. They dissipated but they appeared again!  
  
"I thought we defeated them." Tifa said in horror. "  
  
"The main wolf is what summons them, we should destroy her first." Cloud strategized.  
  
They alternated between the Lobos and the wolf, and after a while she faded along with her colleagues. After the battle, the Paladin learned Shell, Protect, and Raise. He cured everyone and the team went.  
  
  
As they headed back to the banquet they heard the cries of Firion and Luneth as they were fighting a horrid beast from above. At the turret, a fearsome blue dragon appeared. The wounded warriors continued to fight until they collapsed from its menacing blows.  
  
Luneth dropped the star and Cecil casted Raise on each of them. Kain jumped onto its back and it screeched as it tried to shake him off. He pierced the Holy Lance into its flank and he immediately jumped back onto the cement as he started to lose his grip.  
  
Cloud casted Meteorain, Luneth used Comet, and Firion threw the star. Instantly the wyvern exploded into smithereens. Luneth took the talisman and they were on their way.  
  
Back at the balcony the storm raged on. Luneth took out the rod and placed it on a stand at the right corner. Suddenly lightning struck it and, for an instant, the sky appeared to be on fire. When it cleared a wand was laid next to the boy's feet.  
  
The comrades heard tiny footsteps and looked down to see Shantotto. "Aha! There you are. I never knew you would go this far."  
  
"Shantotto, where have you been?" Firion asked.  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard? This may seem to be quite absurd. Why Prishe has finally crossed the bridge."  
"  
"She did it!" He said with glee. "Thanks, Shantotto."  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Prishe. Although you can appreciate me if you wish."  
  
They headed all the way back to the chasm where the two bridges were. Suddenly Luneth drank a bottle that felt unusually light and...he started to float, it was quite strange since he was never able to use Float on himself!  
  
"Come on, damn you! Come and get me!" Prishe threw her tantrums at the green snake. Her frustration was so great that she didn't realize it was only a statue.  
  
"Hey! You looking for me?"  
  
"That little runt...How did you get here!?"  
  
"I was light enough to cross the bridge. Perhaps you need some help." Luneth waved his wand and the snake began to shrink. As it disappeared, it became a long crimson staff. "See. It was real easy, too."  
  
Prishe hugged and squeezed him tightly, nearly smothering him. "Oh, you rascal! I can't thank you enough! I can surpass Doc using this."  
  
"Urrgh...Please don't kill me." Luneth pleaded under his breath.  
  
  
"Epor, Terrakk, Motari, Ilumina!"  
  
"Will you please stop saying that!" Firion scolded the child.  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't stop saying them. They all sound like powerful spells that may defeat the warlock. I so can't wait to face him."  
  
"You? Excited to face the real enemy!? Since when are you so determined?" Prishe asked in shock.  
  
As they touched a stone corner where the Epor sign was, they ended up in a stone room with a dripping ceiling and a pedestal with a hole in it.  
  
"Could this gem do the trick?" He placed the blue gem on it and an image of a wizard appeared in the back wall.  
  
"Is that...Lakmir?" Firion asked with astonishment.  
  
"Listen, warriors! The warlock lord can only be defeated by thy courage and the staff of ages. Remember, five to find. Three for the staff, one to be the key, and one to be the pathway. Have your wits about thee, warriors! Farewell!"  
  
The image vanished and Luneth was grateful that he found the staff for Prishe.  
  
 _But five to find..._ he thought. "Could it be the gems?"  
  
He looked down and a scroll appeared, he opened it and it said, "As the shadow of the wind, thou shalt be! **Humana**!"  
  
Firion decided to head back to the place they previously stopped at.  
  
  
As they headed back to the chasm, the troll appeared. He demanded for one gold coin.  
  
"Eat this, you rotten geezer. Humana!" Luneth chanted and everyone turned invisible.  
  
Its head turned as he attempted to figure out where his 'friends' went. They were able to slip by without any hassles with Float from Prishe.  
  
Firion, Luneth, and Prishe stood before a skeleton wearing a gold crown sitting on a throne. The strangest thing was that it didn't seem to move or speak. Firion gave the specter to it and the right pillar lowered. A small hole was seen and he used the ring from Luneth which lifted the skeleton, revealing a secret passage.  
  
The gang descended to a hallway with large granite slabs. They headed straight and saw a gargoyle on each pedestal guarding a small passageway.  
  
With a strange feeling, Luneth told Firion and Prishe not to go straight, as they would awaken the beasts. So they decided to go right instead.  
  
They saw a statue made of all types of metal holding a basin of coals. About twenty feet below, lava started to bubble. They can feel the heat from it.  
  
Luneth was busy contemplating. "Fire, metal, mortar. Hey! That's it!" He took a deep breath and cried, "Motari!"  
  
The statue lowered and a skinny passage rose from the lava. They went straight across to a room full of stalactites.  
  
They surrounded this room as if they were in a mouth of a huge beast. A wooden handle was located on the right wall. Luneth started to play around with it. At first he pressed down the second handle, then the first, then the third. Nothing happened.  
  
He played with the handle some more. This time, he tried the right one, then the middle...  
  
"Oops!" Realized he might've made a mistake he raised the right one. Suddenly the cylinder lifted and there was a loud screech. The hole in the center must've been a resting place for a gigantic monster. A silver orb appeared next to his feet.  
  
Prishe was all agog. "Luneth! I'm so sorry I underestimated you! You're brilliant! Hoho!"  
  
"I'm so clever I amaze myself." he boasted.  
  
When he headed back to the gargoyles he chanted, "Illumina!" A blinding light burned their eyes and Luneth and the others ran without detection. They came across an old, sealed well.  
  
"Hey, you know when you drop a coin into a well you make a wish?" Luneth said.  
  
"That's just baby stuff. No one believes it anymore!" Prishe pouted.  
  
"Geez, you're such a downer." The Onion Knight dropped the big coin after he made a wish to himself. Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind erupting from the well. It blew Luneth back on his bottom and Firion decided to jump.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He grabbed Prishe's and Luneth's hands as they gently descended to the bottom. They stood at a beach approximately fifty miles high from a river. A gong stood to the left. Luneth hit it and an unfriendly specter on a wooden raft appeared asking for a fare.  
  
"I guess these gold coins are good for something." Firion said. It spoke to quickly board the raft.  
  
On the opposite bank they saw a skull on the far corner, screaming silently. They had a strong feeling they were standing on hallowed ground and the enemy was near.  
  
To calm his nerves, Luneth opened a scroll. "Five to find, three are one. One gives access, the bladed sun. The silver orb, to banish below. The staff of ages to vanquish the foe. Joining the two, the golden blade. The last to invoke, the platinum horn. Platinum horn, silver orb, staff of ages. I got 'em all!" Luneth cheered.  
  
In the first slot, Firion placed the talisman, the bladed sun. Then Luneth played the horn, the sound echoed loudly in his ears. When they stopped ringing, he heard a grinding sound and the skull's jaw started to drop. Hot wind whooshed toward the comrades as if it was breathing.  
  
"Well, looks like you finally did it." Zidane said as he walked to the little group.  
  
"Don't ask, but we managed to get here thanks to a good friend of ours." Bartz pointed to the wounded phantom.  
  
"What're we waiting for? Let's go after the warlock!" Vaan chirped.  
  
"Not until we get some rest. We should face the warlock later." Lightning added.  
  
 **A/N: That chapter with the she-wolf and the Lobos, it was inspired by my visit to Great Wolf Lodge. Whether you're at home or away, you can get inspiration wherever you are, how awesome!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is very sentimental. It has some info about the past lives of each of the Dissidia characters. This should be perfect before the ultimate battle against the warlock. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Chapter 7 **

The warriors made camp and later only Lightning, Firon, and Cecil were talking to each other. Firion looked at the wild rose in his hand with a grim face.  
  
"What's wrong, Firion?" Lightning asked.  
  
"Ah...It's the wild rose. I can't stop looking at it."  
  
His face lit up as he asked Cecil to leave him and Lightning alone. "I need to speak with Lightning personally, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. I'll see you two when we awake." Cecil stood up and walked to the slumbering warriors and settled down.  
  
Thoughtfully, Lightning looked at her friend and asked, "You seem to have a lot on your mind. Why don't you just spit it out."  
  
He sighed. "Lightning, you know about the wild rose that Laguna found?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The reason I became obsessed with it is...I knew it had some kind of meaning. I've been thinking about my dream, about ending the conflict and a world blooming with wild roses. That no matter what we've lost, we would still have hope, that even the wind and the rain could provide us with strength. But...it seems like there was more than that. I've realized what I have forgotten." he paused.  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"The words 'wild rose'. It was named after a rebellion I once belonged to, along with my best friends. It was an organization that fought against the Palamecian Empire and brought peace to the world...just like my dream."  
  
She smiled. "I knew that memory will come back to you eventually."  
  
He looked at her. "And what about you, Lightning? Have you found out about your vision of the rose petals, dancing in the wind?"  
  
She gasped at her revelation. "Yes, I have! It reminded me of someone I loved very much."  
  
She hesitated and in a few seconds she went on. "His name was Snow. He was at first in love with my younger sister, Serah. But he also had a connection with me. I was mad when I found out that he was in love with her and promised to be by her side, no matter what it cost. A few years later, she'd been crystalized and eventually...his determination rubbed off of me. He made a promise that we will find my sister soon. At that time, he proposed to me. I was afraid to accept it because I thought he was still in love with Serah. But after we reunited, I decided to take that chance. And during the ceremony, that was when I saw rose petals swirling in the wind. It was so beautiful..." She started to reminisce of the event.  
  
"Light...so it really does have a connection after all." Firion said. "Oh! You want it back, don't you?" He handed her the rose and she thanked him.  
  
She stood up and walked away but before she reached her friends, she turned. "Oh, by the way, my real name isn't Light...It's Claire. I've changed my name so that I had the determination to save my sister...since she was all that I had."  
  
She thought about the loss of her parents. With her head bowed she left Firion, sitting alone next to the skull.  
  
  
In the farthest corner of the room, Cloud looked at the Buster Sword while he rubbed his fingers over the blade. All of his memories were starting to come back to him.  
  
During a flashback he was laying over his best friend's, Zack's, bloody body after he willingly took his own life to save him against Shinra soldiers. He said that his legacy will live on upon his passing as he gave him his sword. His memory ended as he looked at it glumly.  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't believe that all this time, his dreams and honor were passed down to him. He felt some comfort when they've been justified after he'd beaten Sephiroth, and then Chaos.  
  
Some footsteps were heard walking towards him. A shadow loomed over him, he looked up, and it was Tifa. "Quite in a pensive mode, aren't we, Cloud?"  
  
"Hmmm...Yeah."  
  
She sat down next to him and stretched out. "You know, we should get some sleep before we face the warlock. You think he's behind that door?" she asked as she pointed to the skull.  
  
"Perhaps. But can we beat him?"  
  
"Hehe, of course. It would be just like old times. Remember how you saved me from Sephiroth and you told me that you felt like it since you were on Chaos's side?"  
  
His head bowed with his face even more glum.  
  
"Hey, what's with the long face? You do remember me, don't you? I certainly did when we had our first mission together."  
  
He had a flashback of a younger Tifa playing in the grass when the sun was shining in a cloudless sky. Cloud was watching from a dark room at the top floor of his house. He admitted that, even though they weren't close, he became jealous as she played with her friends. During their childhood, she was Cloud's next door neighbor in their hometown, Nibelheim. Her first adventure was travelling to Mt. Nibel to find her mother after she died.  
  
"We got ourselves in big trouble that day." she giggled. "But I haven't seen you since...until I joined AVALANCHE and met you at Midgar. You once told me that you felt sad after you joined SOLDIER as an infantryman. However, you were acting very strange because you were injected by the Jenova cells and you had Mako poisoning, so I decided to keep an eye on you. Speaking of which you were once manipulated by Sephiroth and your mind just completely...shattered, you know. "  
  
She remembered travelling inside Cloud's mind to restore his memories of the burning of their home world, his determination to join SOLDIER to impress her, and her childhood event climbing the mountain. He started to remember her attempts to explain the truth behind Sephiroth, Zack, and how he was defeated to begin with in the Lifestream.  
  
"Yes. I'm starting to remember now. But what I found out was...Sephiroth wasn't always like this. He was a member of SOLDIER, just like me. It was Professor Hojo who explained to him that Jenova was his mother, but truthfully, it was Lucrecia Crescent. She was injected by the cells like us and he became insane from them. He once believed that Jenova, an extra-terrestrial, was his ''real' mother."  
  
He also remembered of him wanting to become a 'god' and his attempts to destroy the world. Cloud and Tifa both became astonished as they discussed the information.  
  
After a long pause, he reassured her that she shouldn't worry about Sephiroth anymore, since he and Chaos perished when the war was over.  
  
"Cloud...I just...couldn't thank you for all you've done. But I guess I should show you...how grateful I am." she whispered.  
  
She turned his face toward her and they slowly drew closer and closer until their lips touched.  
  
  
While he watched them kiss, Zidane reminisced about his past.  
  
His first memory was a "blue light" during his birth. After all that time, he still couldn't remember what it meant. He was created as a Genome from Terra by a scientist, Garland, and remembered fighting him after he revealed his purpose as an "Angel of Death.". It was his attempt to destroy the people of another world, Gaia.  
  
He also had his memories of Kuja who was also a Genome, and thought to be the true "Angel of Death."  
  
At first Garland wanted it to be Kuja, but since he was created as an adult, he wasn't fully developed. So, in Kuja's jealousy, he created Zidane who was younger and more capable than his rival. And then Garland was killed by Kuja, and he and Zidane have been bitter enemies ever since.  
He then saw the inhabitants who looked exactly like him with blonde hair and monkey-like tails. He supposed that if Zidane fails, there would be other "Angels of Death" to do his job of genocide. He then thought about saving Kuja from dying and being swallowed by an enormous tree.  
  
Before being full of grief of what he was truly created for, he remembered a beautiful woman he once met during a performance from the Tantalus Theater Troupe; he realized her name was Princess Garnet and the place they met was Alexandria. He felt remorseful as this was where he was supposed to abduct her; fortunately, he didn't.  
  
As he looked up at the ceiling, he then wished to see her upon his return.  
  
  
Laguna and Squall were found discussing about their memories. Squall had just remembered, though Laguna knew, that he was raised in an orphanage by a woman named Edea. He once dreamt of her being possessed and he immediately realized it was Ultimecia.  
  
He then saw another girl, Rinoa, in a field of flowers and recognized her as one he cherished the most. He began to see his friends who helped face the sorceress in the past: Quistis, his former instructor as a SeeD student, along with his classmates Zell, Selphie, and Irvine.  
  
He then had a short nightmare when he faced his rival in a bloody duel, Seifer. As he awoke, Laguna told him that everything he dreamt was real. He questioned him and explained that they first met at the Lunatic Pandora together putting a stop to Ultimecia and her Time Compression. He was once a soldier himself, along with his friends, Kiros and Ward. He told him that his dream was to become a journalist, documenting every event in the world.  
  
While he was fighting against Esthar soldiers he was seperated and later met Raine and her daughter, Ellone. He also told him when he proposed to Raine, Ellone was captured by Sorceress Adel. He told him that they were watched over at the same orphanage Squall was at. He then told him that Squall was his son, which he denied it.  
  
  
Kain couldn't wait to return to his homeworld, Baron. He just recollected all of his deep memories, including those he spent with his friend, Rosa, and even all the events that happened during his betrayals.  
  
The first thing he'll do as soon as he returns home is to reunite with his people and head to Mt. Ordeals to atone his sins. But something else was bothering him. He remembered destroying the portal to the Rift. He wanted to help his allies end the war between Cosmos and Chaos. He thought all he did was for nothing. The war may have ended, but why was he revived and brought here?  
  
Cecil answered that it was what Cosmos wanted to do. It's what Cosmos said before they went to Stormhaven, then to Shadowgate. She made a promise that when they defeat the warlock lord, they'll return home, together. Everyone in their home world will be waiting for them. Even he got his memory back after he arrived to this dire place of death.  
  
Because of the vows he made with his friends, he's very confident that together they'll defeat the warlock and return home safely, along with his brother he'd hoped.  
  
  
Eavesdropping on everyone's conversations, Vaan remembered of his home world, Dalmasca, and how he was living in the Lowtown slums. He wished that when he returns, he wouldn't have to live in these poor conditions. As his dream of being a sky pirate, he can live wherever he wanted and become a free man. He will also reunite with his childhood friend, Penelo, and maybe live a new life together.  
  
Shantotto wished to return to her people in Tarutaru, where she will make plans for her vacations during her retirement. She also wished to write her memoirs about her life and, most of all, her many adventures. Especially those on protecting Cosmos and now.  
  
When Prishe wished to return home, all she wanted to do was have a feast of her favorite foods and pig out at the Cathedral. She also hoped that she would be immortal again after defeating the warlock, and after a few minutes of reverie, she was disappointed that she can only return home instead of being granted eternal life.  
  
  
Yuna was looking at the sleeping ace, snoring loudly. She remembered the first time she met him, when she was able to become a Summoner and use Valefor as her first Aeon in the Besaid temple. Their times together flashed before her eyes, even the times when they discussed about their parents facing Sin ten years ago, and when they laughed together at Luca. It was quite embarrassing but at least she cheered him up, after all she wanted the world to be full of laughter, rather than sadness.  
  
Her relationship with Tidus and her determination grew stronger amongst her pilgrimage. She also reminisced of the sad times, like when she found out that Tidus was only a dream of the Fayth. He dissipated at the airship, Fahrenheit, after they destroyed Sin at Zanarkand.  
  
Even the time when she saw Jecht and Tidus confronting each other, she wished that Tidus would recognize her and that she could restore his memories.  
  
She hoped by the time they head back to Spira, she would reunite with him and start a life anew. She was the last one to stay awake and then she eventually went into a restless slumber, along with the other warriors.  
  
  
"Okay! Are we all ready?" Tidus cheered as soon as everyone faced the skull where the warlock lurked.  
  
"Yes, but we must stay on high alert and...there is always strength in numbers." Squall informed.  
  
"Now you're talking!" Laguna grinned as he loaded his bazooka.  
  
"What're we waiting for?" Vaan asked with glee.  
  
"This should be fun!" Zidane beamed.  
  
"We should pay attention to Squall but I can't wait to see this through." Bartz shrugged and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"Our hearts shall not waver." Cecil said with determination.  
  
"We should see this through to the very end, until our strength is no more." Kain jumped toward the opening.  
  
"I will use my powers and courage to defeat this evil, once and for all." Terra covered her heart and walked with her head held high.  
  
"I'm not so upbeat about this conflict..." Cloud muttered.  
  
Tifa looked at him with gentle eyes and held his hand into hers. "But...what choice do we have?"  
  
He faced his best friend and she smiled. Together, they stepped inside the skull.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath and spoke from the bottom of his heart. "Yuna..."  
  
She looked at him with fear on her face.  
  
He laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I'll always be with you, in body and spirit. Until death does us apart. And if you whistle for me, I'll come running."  
  
She tried to hide her tears and she nearly choked on a sob. "Tidus! You do remember!"  
  
He nodded with a big smile. "Let us fight this thing together...like we did with Sin!"  
  
"Yes! Let's!" The two stepped forward and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Well, kid, it's time to put your smarts to the test. You up for it!?" Prishe said with excitement.  
  
"I will fight with everything I have." Luneth nodded.  
  
"Hm hm. Isn't it swell. You know what they say: All's well that ends well." Shantotto wobbled toward the skull's maw.  
  
"I'll fight you...to the very end!"  
  
"I'm with you, Firion." Lightning smiled at him, then she shot out her pistol and marched with a stern face.  
  
He drew his Ragnarok out and he was the last one to not look back.


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

They entered a massive cavern. It was so spacious that it looked like the proper place for a final match, with the warlock lord himself. Firion took the lead followed by Luneth and Terra; Cecil and Kain; Bartz, Zidane, and Vaan; Cloud and Tifa; Squall, Laguna, and Lightning; Tidus and Yuna; and Shantotto and Prishe, all ready to fight. Suddenly, everyone was trapped as the skull closed its maw. There was nothing but darkness until they saw lightning rip across the air.  
  
A ring of fire surrounded the arena; the scene reminded them in facing Feral Chaos. A nightmare has come true.  
  
An incantation was heard from the end of a pedestal, " _Adveho meus pignus. Exisisto existo behemoth, ex depths o Abyssus_."  
  
The behemoth rose from the depths of the underworld. It looked like a combination between Chaos and Kefka as the God of Magic. The strength and aura emanating from the beast was enormous. It made each of the warriors stutter in fear as they recognized its features. Even Terra was the most frightened out of all of them.  
  
It had dark purple skin and a sneering grin similar to Kefka's. Its wings were dark purple too, but, like Feral Chaos' wings, they were burned and tattered. Chaos' features were his long, protruding horns, his fangs, the demonic faces on his knees, his long, serpentine tail, and his red glowing eyes.  
  
The warlock spoke again. " _Iam meus puppet, efflectum illa animusquod reign is universitas per chaos_!" The behemoth's ravenous mouth drooled with corrosive acid as it let out a menacing roar and its eyes gleamed with hatred.  
  
At the last moment, the warlock noticed the party's presence and a laser barrage shot out from his staff as quick as the speed of light, weakening everyone. But they didn't give up; one by one, the warriors fought the behemoth. The first warrior was Firion, since he was the leader of the group. As he pointed his Ragnarok at him, he declared, "I must not lose this battle."  
  
As the weapon master stepped in, they noticed the warlock was controlling it by simply waving his wand. Curious as ever, Luneth tried to face the warlock. But he kept him back with a giga volt force field and more volleys of laser shot out from his staff. Luneth fell to the ground face first as he realized that the only way to win is to defeat the enormous creature.  
  
The beast's strength was incredible, nothing the Cosmos warriors have ever faced. It was almost as if they were fighting Chaos, Feral Chaos and the God of Magic combined! His attacks were unpredictable, fast, and brutal. He had attacks similar to Chaos', including Divine Punishment, Soul of Oblivion, and Demonsdance. He also had some moves that the three fiends of the Warring Triad used, such as Auto-Haste, which made him almost impossible to hit; and Auto-Protect, which reduced physical damage in half. From the God of Magic, he used Heartless Angel which actually stunned Firion and caused massive damage in the crossfire. Ventus Ire, Quo Vadis, Lux Magnus, and Flagro Maximus made the attack set from Feral Chaos.  
  
To avoid heavy onslaughts, most of the fight was fought in the air. The platform was just too small, and the behemoth's size was so gigantic that there was hardly any room to move around.  
  
Eventually, Firion started to give out. When he did, he immediately summoned Luneth. Still guilty from his foolishness and scared out of his wits, he said sarcastically, "I'll help..." As soon as he approached the God of Discord/Magic hybrid, he unleashed his fury with his Blade Torrent. His small stature made him very agile, but, like Firion, he also used the same tactic in aerial combat. Throughout the start of the battle, the Onion Knight's speed was a crucial advantage. As a result, the behemoth kept using Auto-Haste to keep up.  
  
As Luneth started to stagger, he summoned Cecil. Feeling sympathy for the boy, he asked "You alright?" He hurriedly used his Paladin Force move, stunning the beast. He later retaliated with his malevolent combos. Sometimes Cecil switched to his Dark Knight form, but since it was too risky to be on the ground he didn't stay there long. With all his might, he started to lose consciousness. He immediately summoned Kain to take his place.  
  
"Hmph, leave it to me." He used his Gugnir stunt which unfortunately missed its target. Even though fighting in the air was his forte, he still had some trouble dealing with the beast.  
  
"Just for a bit." Bartz rushed in with his Wind Shear which caught his opponent off guard. His mimicking style was useful...for a short period of time. The behemoth's moves were strong, quick, and complicated to copy.  
  
Seeing his friend in critical condition, Terra stepped in. "I'll help, too." As Bartz withdrew from the arena, she used her short-ranged Meltdown. She wanted to gather more power so the energy would've been stronger. But unfortunately she had little time to react.  
  
She eventually switched to her close friend, Cloud. "I'll help." He charged in quickly as he used his Buster Sword, It was glowing with Mako energy as he made his Braver attack. He was strong but quite slower than the behemoth.  
  
As she watched Cloud take more damage, Tifa clenched her fists until they were as white as snow. "Let me help!" Hearing this, despite the melee, he backed down. She unleashed a barrage of fists as fast as the speed of sound, including her Falcon Dive. While she was on the ground, she used her Dolphin Blow, even some of her Blizzard combos. Even though she was growing more and more weary, she still didn't want to give up.  
  
Impatiently, Squall shoved her out of the way. "Stay alert!" he reprimanded to her as he fought the behemoth head on. He struck him with his Gunblade as he performed his Rough Divide. Much like Tifa, most of his attacks were short-ranged, always putting him directly in harm's way like a typical, cocky SeeD. Like Tifa, he was too stubborn to quit, so Laguna had to cover for him as he was about to take the last blow.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Squall!" He used his Ragnarok Blade which literally plummeted the beast to the ground. However, it wasn't done yet. He was at first confident to beat it; but as it got the upper hand, he suddenly realized he wasn't winning. In fact his high spirit took the best of him, as he saw three behemoths after him. It was due to its massive blows he endured.  
  
Just then, Zidane rushed in. "Just leave it to me!" He glowed pink as he used his Grand Lethal attack, which caused little damage. Like Luneth, he, too, was quick. However the creature met his match.  
  
Tidus couldn't take anymore of his friends' beatings. "I'll help." He used Energy Rain but he was a few feet short. The behemoth hammered him as he became vulnerable. And his speed and endurance wasn't enough.  
  
"I'll try." Yuna went up to the behemoth and summoned Valefor to use his Energy Ray. It stunned it for a little while, but it wasn't long. She used Terra's method as she fought from a distance, but the monster just kept catching up to her. Ifirit, Ixion, Shiva, and Behemoth pitched in as well. Unfortunately, Yuna by herself was pretty fragile.  
  
"I've seen enough." Shantotto said as she kept seeing Yuna get pulverized. She did the same tactic as Yuna and Terra, and at times she managed to keep her enemy in place with her Bind spell. Since the behemoth still had massive strength, it eventually broke out of it. She was probably the longest who kept the monster at bay. And she was just as repulsive as Squall was. It eventually kept knocking her around like a Blitzball, until her partner got involved.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Prishe arrived with her Aurora Uppercut. Much like Tifa, she too was nimble and landed some powerful punches. And even she refused to give in. As the sky pirate heard her squeal, he asked, "Did someone call?"  
  
Vaan used his Inferno as the opening move. He was quite at a disadvantage as most of his attacks were near towards the behemoth. He was always caught in the crossfire, until Lightning was the last one to volunteer.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Lightning stormed into the brawl, while shifting in between her paradigm roles. She mostly used her Commando class, since she was always close to the behemoth even while in the air. She eventually changed into her Ravager form, and then her Medic whenever she needed to heal herself. Unfortunately, her attacks were swift but weak. And while she could change into each role quickly, the behemoth's wrath didn't allow her to heal very much.  
  
All of the Cosmos warriors were washed up. They then heard a deep, huge whoosh sound echoing off the cavern. And their energy was being drained as there was an opening above them. Gravity weighed them down and their life energy was being ripped away from their bodies as the behemoth used its most lethal move of all, Quasar.  
  
When that Blue Magic spell commenced...  
  
It each knocked them out, one after the other as an ear-bursting sound was heard from above! Everyone laid lifelessly, and Firion was the last one to welcome Death's open arms.  
  
He was trying desperately to hold onto Lightning's hand. With his remaining strength, he managed to grab and squeeze it in his. Before his eyes closed and his vessel was empty, he whispered to her, "Don't let it end..."  
  
The worlds they once knew had sunk into despair since they failed to stop the warlock and the behemoth. There was no hope, nor peace. Just nothing but true, everlasting darkness. They were now in endless ruin...  
  
  
  
A slight breeze hit Firion's face. In the blackness, he felt no pain nor angst. There weren't any odors of brimstone, sulfur, or anything of the like. Instead, it almost smelt like fresh flowers.  
  
"Firion..."  
  
That distinctive, female voice caused him to stir. His body was still, heavy, and weak.  
  
"Firion."  
  
He heard that voice again, and it made him open his eyes, wondering who was speaking his name. Could it be his deceased mothers?  
  
He saw a yellow sky with a golden sun shining high. None of his friends were around; however, he was surrounded by numerous roses of every color. There were endless fields of them, in groups of pink, white, mauve, crimson, and lilac.  
  
 _Is this...all a dream..?_  
  
To be sure Firion reached out and touched one. Surprisingly, it was real and delicate like a flower should be. He smiled a little and he began to think that he may be in...  
  
"Firion?"  
  
The weapon master looked up and saw a tall, skinny woman clad in golden light, almost as if she was blending into the sky. "C-Cosmos?"  
  
She nodded in confirmation. Firion asked where were they. "Are we...in Heaven?" He shook his head, thinking it's all an illusion. "No, this isn't right. This cannot be real."  
  
"It's as real as you want it to be. For you, this is what you've yearned for. Your dream of wild roses has come into fruition."  
  
"But...I can't be here. Where are my friends? Our worlds will be destroyed if I don't stop the behemoth and the warlock." he stood up.  
  
"Your journey is over, Firion. Your friends will be here soon, including Maria and Guy." she assured.  
  
He calmed down some, the atmosphere was giving him a sense of wellness; this is what he was longing for. He lowered his head. "Cosmos..." Even though his mind was still tangling with questions: _Could she be telling the truth? Are they really dead? Was this the end and did they wind up in this blissful place? Were they truly in the afterlife? Will he really see his friends and family here?  
_  
"Is this truly the end? Of me, of our homes? I-I cannot rest until I know that we will forever be safe."  
  
"You have a choice, Firion. Your resolve is very strong."  
  
"A choice?"  
  
She nodded. "I did wind up here after I was slewed by Chaos, and I have chosen to stay. Once you make the decision, there's no turning back. Please, Firion, make the right one in your heart."  
  
He took a few minutes to think this through. Ever since he dreamt of a world filled with wild roses, which is what he saw now, he wanted to bring peace and beauty. To give people hope and healing. A world where they could overcome whatever or whomever had been lost, where thy will always know they will have the strength to live on, even through the rain and wind.  
  
"You want to go back, do you?"  
  
Cosmos snapped him out of his reverie, as if she was reading his mind. "How do you--"  
  
"I know what you want to do. To put an end to them. To return home after defeating the behemoth?"  
  
His face brightened. "Cosmos, can I return here? When I have completed my mission?"  
  
"Only when the time comes, Firion. You must not hasten death with desperation. Let it come naturally to you. Only in due time."  
  
"Could you do something for me?" Firion took out his rose which was wilting. It looked dry, and also bloody compared to the other fresh flowers. The Goddess of Harmony took it and she used her powers to rejuvenate it. It worked like magic as it turned into a lush plant in his hands!  
  
As she gave it back to him, she said her last words. "Fulfill your dream, Firion."  
  
  
  
His stamina may have been diminished, but his courage hadn't. Everyone was so spent in the heat of battle, and Firion realized that everything they did was futile. When each of his allies failed, he knew that the wizard's advice was the only way to defeat it. He remembered his words:  
  
"Five to find. Three for the staff, one to be the key, and one to be the pathway."  
  
With his heavy body, he gathered the blade and the staff and they automatically slid together, locking them into place. When they combined, lightning flashed in the room. He realized he created the golden blade. As the monster stepped closer, he set the silver orb on top of the staff and light filled the room as the staff became a living entity. Firion's body began to glow brightly and he almost sworn he heard and saw Cosmos again!  
  
"Strike now, Firion! This is your last and only chance! Vanquish it!"  
  
Just then, the crystals the nine warriors claimed appeared and they all landed next to the silver orb. The red, blue, and white orbs, the ice sphere, and the tiny jewel on the ring gleamed from their separate places and their light materialized with the crystals. Then the "dormant crystals" Lightning, Vaan, and the other fallen warriors obtained seeped into Firion. He felt his strength and courage renewed and with fixed eyes, he said, "Yes...I can feel it. I can feel it in my blood!"  
  
He withdrew the staff and all his other weapons separated next to him. His body illuminated the dark cavern, and the warlock couldn't stand it! With him blinded by the heavenly might, the behemoth remained inanimate. "This decides it!" Firion declared. His EX Burst, Fervid Blazer, has been activated!  
  
He soared, grabbed the Abel Lance and charged toward it. "Lance!"  
  
"Slash!" He repeated the process as he obtained the Dragon Dagger.  
  
"Shatter!" He ascended and grabbed the Golden Shield and conjured Blizzaga.  
  
"Shoot!" He lunged at the monster using his Firaga and Thundaga, while reaching for his Mage's Staff.  
  
"Sword!" Then again with the Ragnarok.  
  
The weapons glowed a golden aura as did the user. And they were all pointing at his target as Firion looked like he was about to shoot a very large bow. The enchanted staff that Firion assembled was in the exact center! "Warlock! This ends...NOW!"  
  
He aimed the staff toward the behemoth and fired all of his arsenal. They impaled its heart, causing an explosion and knocking it back, and the beast screamed in brutal agony. With its last ounce of strength it grabbed the warlock as they both sunk back to the abyss. All of his weapons, but the disintegrated staff of ages, returned. Everything momentarily grew deafly silent and grunts were heard as Firion's teammates arose one by one.  
  
Everyone mumbled all at once: "Did you see that!?"  
  
"The crystals...they were used for this all along!?"  
  
"Was that from...Cosmos!?"  
  
"Is this the end?"  
  
Suddenly they heard two familiar voices. "Hey! You guys are stronger than you look! I can sure have a duel with any of you anytime!."  
  
"Sir Jecht!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"Dad, is that you!? I can't believe it!" Tidus greeted, smiling.  
  
Another voice boomed. "My brother...I've never foreseen you to defeat such an incredible foe."  
  
"Brother!" Cecil cried.  
  
"Golbez!" Kain said in unison.  
  
The Paladin wanted to embrace him but he immediately stopped. "Wait a minute...he's not a warrior of Cosmos."  
  
Tidus mentioned. "Who cares. He's here now, isn't he? We both are!" Jecht snickered.  
  
After their reunion the room started to shake and collapse. Apparently, upon his defeat, it was the warlock's last surprise. Everyone looked around frantically as particles from the ceiling started to fall all around them. Eventually huge chunks came crumbling down, trapping them inside.  
  
"The room is collapsing!" Luneth screamed.  
  
"How're we going to get out of here!?" Laguna queried in fright, which was a first since he was always the calm one. The warriors knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Everyone, stand close to me!" Terra said. She used her remaining magic to teleport her, Luneth, Vaan, Cloud, Tifa, Tidus, and Yuna out of the castle. Cecil did the same as he held Kain's hand joined by Firion's, Zidane's, Bartz's, and Shantotto's. Lastly, Prishe escorted Squall, Laguna, Jecht, Golbez, and Lightning. And they all vanished in a blink of an eye.  
  
The sun shined through the forest canopy as the friends stood, parted, and watched in awe at the crumbling accursed castle that was once known as Shadowgate. It, too, was sinking beneath the ground into the depths of Hell, just like the behemoth did to the warlock.  
  
Firion sighed, "It's over...It's finally over."  
  
Everyone was doing high-fives, pats on their shoulders, and other gestures that represented a job well done...or rather a second job well done. Firion reminisced of how Pandaemonium crumbled along with the Emperor, and how Chaos was defeated as his shrine was about to go up in smoke. He snapped out of it when Lightning placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. It's time to go back."  
  
"Right! Let's go!" he nodded and the group followed him back to the place they once visited when their adventure began. Meanwhile, the city of Stormhaven was bustling with activity as the people saw the return of the warriors and the castle's demise.  
  
  
  
Firion and Lightning were standing on a hill, watching the sunset over the countryside. It glowed on their faces as they faced each other.  
  
"And that was how you got it back..." Lightning faced Firion.  
  
"Yes, because my friends shared my dream. And so did Cosmos."  
  
"Good thing Sephiroth didn't trash it."  
  
He looked down with his face so glum.  
  
"Firion...I want you to have it." She handed the fresh wild rose to him, but he refused to take it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You should have it, Lightning. As something to remember me by."  
  
"That's why I'm giving it to you. As a token of my appreciation and gratitude." Lightning revealed how she was summoned by Cosmos. "I was crystalized back in Cocoon because my Focus was fulfilled. I was trying to save Serah but after being in crystalized-sleep, I ended up with Cosmos...and then I met you. If I return to Cocoon...I may wake up from my crystallization."  
  
"You mean this is goodbye...?" he tried to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes. A close friend he'll miss forever because she's going home to Cocoon, waking up from being frozen in time for only the goddess knows how long. "How will I find you?"  
  
She reached and touched his hand then she kissed it. "Don't worry, I'll find you." Then she started to dissipate. "See you in my dreams, Firion."  
  
"And you in mine..." he choked. For a moment he was holding nothing but air as dandelions and rose petals swirled in the wind. He looked up at the sky until Cecil walked up to him.  
  
"Firion?"  
  
"Ugh! Cecil! I didn't..."  
  
"I guess I was right about you and Light. Come, the others are waiting for you."  
  
"Ah...right." After a few minutes, the weapon master followed the Paladin down the hill toward the castle grounds.  
  
  
"I know what you brave men and women hast done. The world would've been dark forever without thee! You are bestowed a kingdom to rule!"  
  
"We'd love to, but we should get going." Firion said.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To where we belong." Zidane answered. Just then he started to fade out. "Farewell to all the ladies out there!" There was nothing in his place. Firion watched as his friends all disappeared before him.  
  
Laguna sighed. "I'm really gonna miss that guy."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Bartz said. He threw a stone and it rolled across the gravel. "I'll never forget all those times we spent together. I can't wait to tell Boko!"  
  
"That's a weird name for a Chocobo, don't ya think?"  
  
He took out the yellow feather. "Hey, as long as he's a good friend, who cares what his name is!" he beamed. Just then a big breeze blew and Bartz stretched out, his shirt and cape flapping. "Ahhhh....Now this is more like it." Then he started to fade and he faced Laguna again. "Well, I guess the adventure's over. Who knows what's next the wind will bring?" The Gunwielder winked, his tongue in his cheek as his friend was carried by the wind.  
  
  
"If there is a reason to keep fighting, I want to hear it,"  
  
As he saw a field of daffodils in the courtyard, Cloud recalled asking his friends Tidus, Cecil, and Firion if there was a reason to fight. With Tidus, it was to settle things with Jecht; with Firion it's to achieve his dream with a world of wild roses where emotional and physical wounds by war can be healed, as a symbol of hope. And Cecil at first never had an answer...until after Cosmos' death, to fulfill the promise she left behind to her comrades and later reunite with his brother, Golbez.  
  
"I believe I've finally found my answer." Cloud finally realized his reasons: to overcome Sephiroth's "strings" on him since they were both succumbed to Jenova cells. Although, he claimed it to be his mom after he absorbed the Lifestream. And Cloud was a 'failed test subject,' and was unable to join the ranks of SOLDIER. But he accepted himself as a person with a strong will, and he actually fought for his own identity without being tainted. To show people he's a genuine hero with a purpose, rather than a puppet; especially to Sephiroth's manipulations in the past.  
  
"Wow, Cloud. I'd never thought I'd see the day. Good for you!" Tifa was glad that he had such a huge development over a brief period of time. "I guess all my skills I've learned from Zangan have paid off." She realized that it was his friends, and her, that helped show him the way. And that her mentor's teachings did not go down in vain. As they began to fade, she smiled as she turned to Cloud. He gazed at Tifa, and eventually for once in his life, he smiled back. They both vanished together as they held hands and walked away.  
  
  
Laguna later walked to his lonesome son and sat down to have a chat. He started to complain.  
  
"Let me ask you something, loner..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you always fight on your own? I never see you with a companion when you plunge into battle, you are always on the solitary road. Why!?"  
  
"Fighting together is not the only way to win a war. Even if we're apart we still fight together. That way, they'll be lesser enemies upon their way"  
  
"I thought you fight alone because you don't trust your companions. Even if you refuse to accept their offer, you should help them, too, ya know."  
  
"I'll return the favor in my own way." He began to reminisce about the sound advice the Warrior of Light gave to him. As he did, he started to dissipate.  
  
Laguna became frustrated about Squall's annoying behavior. "Arrgh! Aren't you ever going to conform!? Can't you at least fight alongside them? Just this once?" His expression changed, "Oh, wait...Is it because you're afraid of losing them? Even Rinoa?"  
  
For the first time, Squall smiled. "My friends' support...are important and so is my pride. It's because of them, that I can't stop. I can still work with others, even from a distance. A friend of mine once told me: Eventually all paths join as one."  
  
Laguna's face brightened as he finally understood his reason.  
  
"Don't forget, none of us are alone." He vanished and so did the Gunwielder.  
  
"I'll never forget that." He held his heart as he soon disappeared.  
  
  
"Remember, Luneth. A knight is made by that which he protects."  
  
"Yeah, I'll never forget it Cecil, but..."  
  
"But what?" the Paladin asked.  
  
The Onion Knight breathed deeply. "Well, when I get home, I'm not sure if I'm going to be a knight again. After all, I'm just a kid."  
  
Cecil grinned. "You remind of someone I used to know. Even though he's young, he still wants to be somebody he wants to be, regardless how many years he has. What I'm saying is, you may be at home, but there will still be an opportunity for you. Besides...you are still a Warrior of Light, right?"  
  
He finally understood. "Yeah, I am. I may return to the watchful eyes of Ur, but I'm still me. And there may be another chance to show my valor and abilities."  
  
Cecil nodded. "You'll do just fine."  
  
"By the way, who was that warrior you're referring to?"  
  
"He is my son, a young prince and apprentice of the Red Wings, but I also met a white mage, a black mage, and a Summoner. And as they grew just like you, the better they've become."  
  
Just then Luneth was fading. "I'll remember you and your advice on being a knight. Say goodbye to Terra for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course, I think she's with Vaan."  
  
"Farewell...and thank you." He dissipated and Cecil looked at the place where he stood. He will forever miss his young companion, always.  
  
  
  
Terra and Vaan were sitting and discussing in the courtyard. It was a perfect place for some quiet time since everyone was talking in and adjacent to the throne room. The duo started to become serious about their issues.  
  
"I only remembered you rescuing me...but how did you know me?" Terra asked in doubt.  
  
"Well...." This was hard for Vaan to answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I saw you after I was sparring with manikins. You kept saying 'Destroy. Destroy all Cosmos pawns.' It sounded like you were trying to resist as you fought me. You weren't yourself."  
  
She bowed her head in shame as she closed her eyes. "I didn't...know what came over me...It was like someone's voice was heard in my head, and I just couldn't fight these urges. It was Kefka who did this to me. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
Vaan smiled. "Hey, if it wasn't for me, you would've been in deeper trouble. By the way, how did you fare with Cosmos?"  
  
She looked up. "Well, she accepted me as one of her own. She...somehow knew that I didn't want to fight. That I wanted this war to end. But with the help of my friends, I was able to face my enemy. As long as we have a future that we want to protect, I can keep going forward."  
  
"So you no longer fear the future, I get it. And your powers? Are you able to control them?"  
  
She grinned then she started to fade out.  
  
He stood up. "Don't worry, Terra. I'll see you again sometime. I'm gonna be a sky pirate, ya know. And when I do, I'll come visit you."  
  
"I'd love to. Thank you for everything. I'd now learned to face my fears and move forward. Goodbye, Vaan, I'll never forget you." She waved as she dissipated.  
  
  
  
"Hehe. I can't believe I'm actually a dad of a hero. I guess I taught you well, didn't I?" Jecht slapped his son's shoulder hard.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
The force made him take a few steps forward, almost losing balance.  
  
"Sir Jecht, you'll be the one people will remember." Yuna said.  
  
"Naw, come on. You're the daughter of an old friend, you're a High Summoner with a lot of potential. You should be proud!" he sneered.  
  
"What about Tidus?"  
  
"Yeah, what about me, Dad...?"  
  
"Stop trying to steal the spotlight, kid!"  
  
He frowned at his so-called approval. Then Jecht's light started to fade.  
  
"See ya!" He saluted as he walked away and faded.  
  
As Jecht vanished Yuna wondered where he was going.  
  
"Eh, probably to the Farplane, I guess. Besides my old man was Sin, after all."  
  
"You mean he was Braska's Final Aeon, who defeated Sin." Yuna corrected.  
  
"Uh, yeah...and he also worked for Chaos..." he almost choked. "And so did I...which means..."  
  
Yuna almost cried. "You mean, you're not returning to Spira!?"  
  
"Well, it all depends..."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"...The Fayth. It said Dad and I were dreams created by it. But you weren't, so that means you get to go to Spira...I should accept it...This may be my punishment, after all."  
  
"Punishment...? But you defeated Chaos. I'm sure Cosmos has forgiven you. And maybe then, I'll see you when I go home. We'll be together again, I know it!" Yuna's face started to brighten, but Tidus was unconvinced.  
  
"I don't know..." Suddenly he started to fade out. And when he did, he hugged her just like he did before.  
  
Yuna may not feel Tidus' arms, but he felt his warmth and his breath. As the Blitzer vanished, there were tears that started to hit the ground. Soon he was gone and so was Yuna a few seconds later.  
  
  
Golbez was at first uncertain whether or not he'll obtain forgiveness for his sins of betrayal. He now recalled a time in which he had atoned himself; it was deep within the True Moon as he helped his brother and his nephew defeat Cecil's negative emotions which formed into the Dark Knight. "I have atoned for my darkest sins. This may be why I was summoned here... I had fought alongside you, my brother. May we have the chance to do so again. Until then..." He faced his younger kin one more time. "Farewell, Cecil."  
  
On top of one of Stormhaven's highest steeples, Kain no longer had any regrets on himself since he had the chance to assist and witness the end of the conflict by defeating the warlock and the behemoth, even though it was Firion who made the final blow. As he saw his body begin to fade, he muttered, "Hmph, I guess now's the time. I feel my burdens being lifted. I'm being as light as the wind." He looked down at the lonesome Paladin in the courtyard. "My friend, I will see you soon." He leapt into the air, nearly touching the thin clouds.  
  
One by one, they dissipated. And later so did Cecil as he looked up toward a moon transforming into every phase. As he closed his eyes, he said. "It's now mine to pass on to my allies; the strength I've gained from everyone. Wherever I'll go, no matter what awaits me, I owe it to all of you."  
  
  
Prishe realized that being mortal was better than she anticipated. She made this sudden thought process after she was defeated by the behemoth. She has fallen before thanks to the endless hordes of manikins, although she'd forgotten that until just now. As she gazed at her chest, she saw that the dark crystal located inside her chest was gone. Shantotto just stood there gazing at her vanishing; the Elvaan shed one tear as she smiled.  
  
"Oh, that Prishe. She once discovered what it's like to be normal, and not be a bitch." Shantotto thought aloud. "I only wish I could be the same. So that I would stop being the one that people would blame." She recalled all the teasing and abuse most of the inhabitants laid on her back at Windurst. She was always the target for all the plights it endured. How she wishes that her foolishness and arrogance would just disappear for good, and that she would receive redemption. As she dissipated, she made one more rhyme. "Retribution is what I seek. We should always mind our tongues and use our minds properly...before we could even squeak."  
  
  
Firion was the only Cosmos warrior left in Stormhaven. Lakmir and even his daughter would undoubtedly miss him for his determination and resolve in finally ending the conflicts he had to endure, with Chaos, Mateus, and the warlock and the behemoth respectively.  
  
Within the courtyard he looked down at a small flower garden where roses and tulips were the most dominant. He realized that his missions were over, and he wasn't entirely sure where he was going to be. Nevertheless, at least he fulfilled his desire here and in Dissidia where peace was restored. He also thought that he himself was complete. He slowly closed his eyes when the light began to take him. "No, this isn't the end." he thought aloud. "Like a rose ready to bud... Another dream is just waiting to begin..."  
 **  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! But it's not over yet, the warriors of Cosmos still need to go home after all the work they've done. At least they'll return alive unlike how they appeared in Stormhaven. A little trick here, guys. While the warlock was summoning the behemoth, it was all in Latin, you could translate it for yourself if you want. I also made the behemoth as a hybrid between Kefka as the God of Magic/Chaos. The design in the 8-bit was a bit cheesy, so it transformed into that instead. That was why I made him have traits from Chaos and Kefka as the God of Magic. I can't help it but Final Fantasy 6 really got to me as I met the villain, which wasn't Kefka by the way...and that Quasar attack was from a hacked version of Final Fantasy 6.  
  
The final battle was the worst part of the entire story; it took me freakin' years to finish it as well as writing out the epilogue. I can't tell you how frustrating it was for me. Including the dream scene, the EX Burst, and each of the fighters' last words. I really thought I was never going to get through with this. So, anyway, time to give the fic some long deserved closure, at last.**


	10. Epilogue

** Epilogue **

In a flash of light, Luneth woke up inside the crater. It was the same place where his first adventure started before he was summoned by the Goddess of Harmony. The sun burst open from the dark clouds and it shined on the crater where he stood.  
  
"Was the world in peril when I was called by Cosmos? Was it from the Cloud of Darkness...or Chaos...?" he wondered.  
  
With a new determination he climbed out of it and headed to his hometown, Ur, which was a couple of miles away. During the journey he was so relieved that there were no monsters or manikins for him to fight.  
  
As he looked at the village he thought to himself, "How long has it been since I left? Everyone must be worried about me." He put on a big grin. "Well, they should worry no more. Because I'm here. I'm home!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Arc, a friend of Luneth, was once again picked on by the children and all they've done was fill his head with nonsense upon the Onion Knight not returning.  
  
"That putrid punk is never coming back." one kid said.  
  
Another spoke "Yeah. Where is your protector now, puny Arc?"  
  
They laughed and his face blushed as red as a ripe tomato. He so long wished that his best friend would show up. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking close to them. He looked up and saw a shadow of a young man. He shielded his eyes until the glare faded. It was him! His best friend, Luneth!  
  
"Is that him!?"  
  
"No, it's a ghost of Luneth! Let's get out of here! Aaaahhh!"  
  
They ran for their lives and slowly Arc rose to his feet. He spoke with complete astonishment. "Luneth...Is that truly you...?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Gosh it's been so long, Arc." he giggled.  
  
"You...you've changed!"  
  
The Onion Knight looked at himself and showed his friend. "Yeah, I got this brand new outfit from Cosmos. Cool, huh?"  
  
Arc scratched his chin in thought. "Who's Cosmos? Is she from space, or from the Void?"  
  
Luneth became bashful as he scratched his neck. "Well, uh, she's actually a-"  
  
"Luneth! Hey guys, Luneth's back!" It was Topapa, the village elder.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" a woman came trotting toward him and hugged him as she burst into tears. It was Nina, his adoptive mother. "Oh my boy! Where were you!?" her face grew stern. "Don't you ever wander off on me again! You're grounded!"  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
Topapa laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, Nina. Luneth went on his adventure with Arc and they defeated the Cloud of Darkness and saved the world."  
  
"Oh I did see the Cloud of Darkness when I was summoned by Cosmos!"  
  
"You mean she returned!?" Nina said in horror.  
  
"Yes, but you defeated him again, right, Luneth?" Arc asked.  
  
"...Yeah...but..." Luneth's eyes drooped.  
  
"What is it, young man?" Topapa queried.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"She died...Cosmos. She was a goddess who we were fighting for."  
  
"'We?' You mean you weren't alone?"  
  
"No! Because he had us!" Ingus waved to them and Refia chased after him.  
  
"Luneth! Oh, thank the heavens you're alive!" she embraced and kissed him. He blushed and Ingus approached as he playfully slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Glad you're here! My kingdom became so restless during your disappearance. And so has Sara, especially Sara! She just couldn't stop worrying 'bout you. And she kept having nightmares about you and the Cloud of Darkness." He skipped a breath. "You...didn't face her, did you?"  
  
"He said he has." Arc explained.  
  
"And what were you saying, about the goddess?" Nina wondered.  
  
"Oh, yeah...Before she died, she taught me a valuable lesson. That I shouldn't always follow my head, even if it means to run. Instead I should follow my heart, and use my bravery and courage to protect others...including Terra."  
  
"Who's Terra?" Refia asked.  
  
"She's just a friend I used to know..."  
  
"Why don't we talk about her during dinner. Ingus, Refia, you're welcome to attend." Nina said.  
  
"Sure. Tell us, Luneth." he insisted.  
  
"And about that goddess. I bet she was so beautiful." said Refia.  
  
While supper was ready, everyone ate and they listened to Luneth's tales all through the night.  
  
  
It was nighttime at the Blue Planet and Cecil and Kain emerged next to a Chocobo forest. They looked around and saw a castle up ahead, they assumed it was their hometown, Baron. They could almost see the towers above the trees amongst the darkness and the light of the full moon.  
  
"We're here." Kain said aloud.  
  
"Look! That castle, I think it's Baron! Let's go!" Cecil lead the way past the sleepy village to the place where they belonged.  
  
But Kain stopped. "Cecil..."  
  
He faced him with concern. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can go through with this...I mean, should I stay at Mount Ordeals or..."  
  
"Cecil! Is that you, m'lord!?" A guard squealed and hurried inside to carry the message that Baron's saviors have arrived.  
  
"We're here, but where's Brother?" the Paladin wondered. Was he brought to the Blue Planet, too, or to the moon? The doors opened slowly, revealing a few torches and three bodies. They ran to them and welcomed them home. It was Prince Ceodore, Queen Rosa, and Cid! She almost burst into tears when she saw her beloved.  
  
"Father! You're home! And you brought Kain!" Ceodore exclaimed. Kain was in his Holy Dragoon wardrobe by the time he returned.  
  
"Wow! You guys are finally here! We've been worried sick!" Cid said.  
  
"Cecil...I...I missed you..." Rosa hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, where's Golbez?" Ceodore asked.  
  
"There remains to be seen." Kain answered.  
  
"We should discuss this tomorrow, there'll be a reunion party for all of you. I'll make the arrangements." the fleet master stated and walked in the castle with the Dragoon.  
  
Rosa parted and looked into Cecil's sapphire eyes. "Don't ever leave me again..?"  
  
"I promise." he nodded.  
  
She laid a hand on her son's shoulder and he spoke. "It's good to have you back, Father!"  
  
"Thank you, my son."  
  
They left the king looking up at the moon, thank goodness there was no eclipse. Then he saw a yellow speck of light, soaring away from it. He realized it was the Lunar Whale.  
  
"Brother...Wherever you are, I hope we'll meet again, someday." After he no longer saw the dot, he slowly walked back into the castle where he lived and reigned in for seventeen years, and in many years to come.  
  
  
  
There were some ruffling in the tree leaves and suddenly Bartz fell out of it. But it wasn't just an ordinary tree, it was the same massive tree where Exdeath was born. He realized he was back in his home world, at the forest of Moore, which he at first thought it was consumed by the Void.  
  
He looked at his hands. "I'm back."  
  
Then he saw a shadow of a humongous creature fly over him. Startled he looked around and took out his Mimic Masamunes, thinking it was a monster. "Can't I just get some rest for a little while!?" he thought aloud.  
  
It landed in front of him and he noticed it was a wind drake. It roared and a girl was riding it. She smiled and Bartz beamed with open arms. "Lenna!"  
  
She slid off and embraced him. "Oh, Bartz! I was so worried! I thought I lost you after you vanished from the Void."  
  
"I was...but-"  
  
Bushes shook their leaves and three Chocobos emerged. Faris and Krile were riding them and Boko looked and squawked at his long lost friend.  
  
"Hey, everybody! Bartz's here!" Lenna said with excitement. Faris and Krile climbed down and hugged him, Krile almost squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Where were you?" Faris said.  
  
"Yeah, tell us! We've been searching for you for three months." Krile informed.  
  
"That's how long it's been?" Bartz wondered. He apparently lost track of time since he was called by Cosmos. Boko crowed waiting for an answer. "I was summoned...by someone very special." A gentle breeze whizzed above the forest.  
  
  
  
"Terra...Terra..!"  
  
Voices were heard as she woke up from her slumber.  
  
"She's awake!" A girl said and she rushed out of the room.  
  
Terra looked around and she realized she was in Mobliz. She was in the same room she was in when she was recovering after Kefka's assault on the World of Balance. The kids gathered around and Terra spoke. "Where am I?"  
  
The same girl answered. "You're in Mobliz."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"We thought you were dead." A boy explained. "That's why we brought you here."  
  
"I was dead..?"  
  
"Well, your body was motionless and the last thing we heard was from Ramuh. That you would die and never return since you were an Esper."  
  
"And now you've returned!" The kids cheered.  
  
Terra thought, "Cecil was right. People did welcome me with open arms. They cared about me...after all I did..."  
  
"Terra? Something the matter?" the boy asked.  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No. It's fine."  
  
"Oh, we brought someone." the girl said and in came Gau.  
  
"Terra! Thank goodness you're here! Look I was tired of living like a street rat and I want to copy your magic. Could you let me, please!?"  
  
She nodded and grinned. "Even if its a world without magic, I can still use it. It was a gift from Cosmos for saving my home. Thank you." She got up and the children followed her outside along with her new apprentice.  
  
  
  
Tifa and Cloud parted as they found themselves inside the Core above the Lifestream. There was a minor quake but it was nothing for them to worry about. Suddenly they saw a beam of light shining in their eyes and a shrill voice was heard.  
  
"Hey! There they are! I found them!" The girl holding the flashlight was Marlene.  
  
"Look! It's Cloud and Tifa! I found them!" Denzel was right behind her, peeking through the clearing. He waved and all of their friends and the children were there, cheering for them. The two kids ran and embraced them. Red XIII with Cait on his back walked up to the group.  
  
"At last we found you." the wolf-dog hybrid spoke.  
  
"Yeah! We thought you two were gone forever." the robotic cat added.  
  
"I knew you guys would be here, my helicopter could barely see you. And it was the last place we would look." Reno admired.  
  
"Don't you scare us like that again, you hear?" Barrett exclaimed as he hugged Tifa. She nodded and her eyes started to fill up with tears.  
  
"Hey, don't start crying on me." Vincent appeared.  
  
"You guys are alright!" Yuffie said with glee.  
  
"I told you we'd find them!" added Cid.  
  
Marlene wondered, "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
Denzel chimed. "Yeah! I want to know all about it."  
  
Tifa smiled and looked at all of her perplexed friends. "Let's go home and I'll explain." The group walked away, leaving Cloud gazing at the Lifestream. Suddenly he heard voices from Zack and Aerith. He looked up at the stalactites and saw them.  
  
"You should go, Cloud." Zack said.  
  
"They're all waiting for you." Aerith added.  
  
Cloud nodded. "Were you the ones who led them here?"  
  
"Yes. We didn't want to give their hopes up." said Aerith.  
  
"So when the time came, we guided them here. And Cosmos, whoo, she is hard to resist."  
  
"Zack's just joking, Cloud. But she is with us now...and we'll always be with you...for eternity."  
  
They vanished and Cloud hung his head in thought. "I will see you all again...someday. But until then, I'll have to keep moving forward...for all our sakes." He rose his head and slowly walked out of the Core without looking back.  
  
  
When Laguna opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't with Squall anymore. In fact, he was in front of Raine's grave. Ellone walked over to him with something wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
"Father, Father!"  
  
She snapped him out of his reverie and looked at his friend running toward him.  
  
"Ellone! Is that really you?" He gently touched her face and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's me. But I have someone who would like to meet you." She showed a baby with short black hair sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Who is he...?"  
  
"This is your son." She handed him over and Laguna cradled him. He opened his eyes and cooed. "What do you think we should call him?" Ellone asked.  
  
Laguna thought for a couple seconds, breathed in, and said proudly, "We'll name him Squall. He'll be as strong as a gust of wind!"  
  
"Squall...Where did you come up with that name?"  
  
"It reminded me of...someone I used to know." For the first time, the baby smiled and Laguna immediately grinned right back.  
  
  
When he returned, Zidane knew exactly where he was. Inside the tree in the dying world! He was trapped in the same place where Kuja was dying, only this time he wasn't there. Zidane tried frantically to find a place to escape, but to no avail. His Mage Mashers hardly did the trick. As soon as he gave up all hope there was a faint light. After each minute it grew stronger, until it burst open the tree. Debris flew and the Genome covered his eyes. When they cleared he could see Cosmos.  
  
He spoke in awe, "Cosmos...You're still here?"  
  
"You were right, Zidane...Of what you said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember your words when you were trying to save Kuja, about life having its meaning regardless of who we are."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I told him that what he did was wrong, he gave us one thing...hope. We were both created for the wrong reasons, as Angels of Death, but...you defied all that. I'll never forget this because you gave life a true meaning."  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
"To where?"  
  
An old man at the tower of Alexandria prayed to the twin moons for his wish to be with his beloved.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place? Will she still remember me?"  
  
"Just have faith." a gentle voice sounded.  
  
Then he said aloud, "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight. Grant me one wish." He took off his cloak and only a thin silhouette appeared and declared, "Bring my beloved Garnet to me!" And a light showed him the way.  
  
Upon the stranger's voice, Garnet raced down the steps to the main castle grounds. Outside was a glaring sunlight, but when she rubbed her eyes, she saw the one she cherished the most...it was Zidane! They embraced each other and the crowd cheered in glory. When they calmed, Zidane had some news.  
  
"I'm so proud to be back where I truly belong!"  
  
"Zidane! Where were you all this time? It's been a year since you left." she explained.  
  
"Wow, it's been that long?"  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." she said in a stern face.  
  
He breathed in. "Okay. As you all know, I was trapped inside that tree where Kuja died. But...he wasn't actually dead. We were both summoned to an uncharted place by two gods. Harmony and Discord. It was an ongoing battle, until a kindred goddess perished and left us to fend for ourselves. I was one of those warriors. Together, with my newfound friends, we prevailed and conquered Chaos. We've been reunited with our fallen companions and we had to conquer evil in a dark castle. After that I was brought back in the tree and that same goddess lead me back to Alexandria, to find you...Princess Garnet."  
  
They kissed and it was the end to a stunning performance!  
  
  
Yuna woke up in her bedroom in the tropical island of Besaid. The sky and sand were glowing with pinks, oranges, and golds as the sun was setting. She was glad to be back home, but she was still sad. She realized that Tidus wasn't with her, to be by her side when she slept...  
  
She was just about to break into tears until Rikku came screaming. "Cuz...! Cuz!" She shook her until she became wide-eyed.  
  
"Wh...What is it, Rikku...?" she moaned as she tried to get rid of her drowsiness.  
  
"It's Tidus! He's here!" She scrambled out of bed and ran after her, Paine was waiting for them at the coastline. They saw a young man emerge from the water.  
  
Tidus took his first breath, his first breath back in Spira. He looked over the ocean and saw an island with huts and people running toward him. He realized it was Besaid, the home of the Aurochs and his best friend, Wakka. He scampered toward them and stopped abruptly. It was Yuna! They made it back to Spira, thank Yevon...er, Cosmos for that matter!  
  
"How did she revive me from the Farplane? And why isn't my dad here?" He grinned and waited for Yuna to be reunited in his arms. They did in a tight, warm embrace and they stayed for a solid five minutes!  
  
"I think we should go. They've got some things to do!" Paine said.  
  
"Awww, come on." Rikku whined, always being the brat that she is. She yanked her ear and dragged the Al-Bhed away.  
  
"I have a theory..."  
  
"What?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I thought at first it was the Fayth who remembered me, and it used and combined its thoughts together to bring me back. I did see some pyreflies before I was underwater, so...I guess that sounds right."  
  
"It was Cosmos!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was Cosmos who persuaded the Fayth to bring you back. So we can be together."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, at least you're not in the Farplane, otherwise it would've been a punishment from Chaos."  
  
"Yeah about that, I'm really sorry. I remember a lot of anger and hatred toward my old man and Chaos just kept whispering in my head that I should kill him. I heard and saw you but I tried to keep you away so you won't get hurt, but, man! He just wouldn't shut up. Then, I remembered protecting you from the Emeperor and my dad was giving me his light so I could survive. And then I woke up in the Crystal World with Firion, Cecil, and Cloud. Then I defeated Chaos and I saw you."  
  
She hugged him again. "Well, the war is over. Sin, Chaos, and the behemoth are gone. What do ya want to do?" She took a deep breath and a few minutes to think.  
  
"Let's talk with everyone."  
  
"Okay, sure." They walked hand in hand to the village.  
  
  
  
Vaan ended up where the Strahl once stood. The airship reminded him of his dream on being a sky pirate and no longer living in the slums. As he climbed onto the helm to investigate it, an old friend was waiting for him.  
  
"I'd thought I'd find you here." It was Penelo.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They embraced each other. But something wasn't right, he was missing something...or someone.  
  
"What is it, Vaan?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was summoned by Cosmos and I met someone who was very important to me, Terra."  
  
"And you miss her?"  
  
"Yes...But, I'll visit her in Mobliz. At least that's where she told me she'd be...if I can be a sky pirate that is."  
  
"Do you want to see her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Penelo smiled. "Well then...it's all yours."  
  
"What!? The Strahl!?"  
  
"Because of how you saved it from the Bahamut, Balthier wanted to give it to you, but...we thought you were..."  
  
He put his assuring hand on her shoulder to stop her from shaking. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."  
  
She hugged him, it felt good when she was close to his body, so warm and comforting. "I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too. Say want to go with me to Mobliz? There you'll meet Terra, and I'll appreciate the company."  
  
Penelo gave a big smile. "Of course I will!"  
  
"Well then, let's see what this baby can do!" He started up the engines and they traveled through the Ivalice, on their way to a new adventure.  
  
  
Lightning was beginning to wake up after her crystallization next to her friends Snow, Hope, and Sazh. They were all standing below a crystalized Cocoon along with a trail descending to the surface of Pulse. Her friends ran to her as they gave her a surprise.  
  
"Lightning, did you see that?" Snow asked in amazement.  
  
"See what?"  
  
Hope explained. "I saw the Ragnarok bursting out of the surface and be crystalized as he held Cocoon up, preventing it to crash down to Pulse. It's amazing!"  
  
"Um, Lightning. There's someone who wants to see you." said Sazh.  
  
Soon enough there was a girl who looked exactly like Lightning, but younger. It was her long, lost sister, Serah! They reunited as they embraced each other tightly for about three minutes. Hope moped as she recalled the loss of two companions. Lightning asked what the problem was.  
  
She said, "Nothing...I was just remembering Vanille and Fang sacrificing themselves as they summoned Ragnarok...They were crystalized after that."  
  
"But why have we awakened? And why is Serah here?" Snow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I think our l'Cie has disappeared and since the fal'Cie are gone, we can't turn to crystal again." Lightning chimed.  
  
"Hey!" Dajih ran toward the startled group. "Now we can live our own lives!"  
  
Everyone went, leaving Lightning gazing up at the sky. "Cosmos...wherever you are, and whatever you've done...Thank you!" She walked away to join with the others.  
  
  
Back at the Abyssea a mysterious young man known as the Adventurer saw a ghostly image of the female Elvaan he once knew. In her astral form, Prishe grinned down at him. He always knew that Prishe was indeed his heroine, as he prayed she'll eventually evolve into the dragon of pure light, Shinryu; who'll vanquish all the unseen monsters the unforgiving terrain had to offer. The traveler also wished she would absorb everyone's spirits for that moment, since she was known as the sole survivor of Promathia.  
  
Shantotto wound up in the village of Vana'diel. It was once her home of the most powerful Tarutaru Black Mages. She began to relax at her private quarters as she embraced her retirement. No matter what, she was always willing to carry on her lineage for her family's sake, though, she realized she was aging. She regretted leaving Cosmos impulsively out of boredom during the never-ending conflict. And she wished to find someone who would eventually carry on her teachings.  
  
Thinking there was no one, she began to age quicker. Her face became wrinkled, her body was frail, and her clothes were more ashen. She succumbed to the conditions from the effects of the Bio spell she casted on herself. In a coarse, shrill voice she managed to summon the strength as she raised a glass of burgundy. "Let this...be a toast. To my lost family, my people, and to all of the troubled people of Vana'diel... Please do not plague me as a victim for your roast."  
  
The shot glass fell from her grotesque hand and shattered into a gazillion pieces.  
  
  
A few days ago Firion had reached the castle of Fynn, but he didn't look like himself: His silvery hair was a lot longer as it hanged down from his head. It was bare since he removed the orange-black bandanna. Even his cape was removed. He also had a long grey beard and mustache. Firion was resting in a bed deep inside the fortress. At the same time, Princess Hilda and her colleagues cut his hair short and tended for him.  
  
She was constantly relieved as she used to think she would never see him again since that night when he left for Salamand. He wanted to visit his biological parents' graves and hasn't returned for a few months. Little did she know that he actually befriended a family of deer.  
  
Eventually, the weapon master began to stir. He groggily looked at his new surroundings, realizing he was no longer in a distant, lush forest. No one was looking over him, and he slowly gathered all his bearings. As he marched down to the main hall, his memories came back to him. All the elaborate decorations reminded him he was at a fancy castle. He guessed it was the one either at Altair or Fynn. He walked up to the throne room and noticed a startled, young princess there.  
  
"F-Firion..?"  
  
"Yes..? Who're you?"  
  
"Firion...I'd never thought I'd see you again." she said as she was walking forward. "You looked so frail when we found you. I thought you were never coming back here to Fynn."  
  
"Fynn? I'm at Fynn?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then, you must be Princess Hilda?"  
  
"Yes! It's me!" she cried and embraced him tightly. "It's been far too long, Firion. I figured you had forgotten about us."  
  
"Actually, I just remembered."  
  
She hesitated. "What do you mean..?"  
  
Firion explained he was in Salamand visiting his family like he promised, then succumbed into a deep depression. He soon found himself in Dissidia, and couldn't recall who he was anymore. He later met Cosmos and her warriors, then eventually Mateus and Chaos. Overtime, he began to put some of the pieces together little by little as he wanted to follow his dream on planting the world with wild roses.  
  
"Huh...I'm surprised about this. It was kind of like your motivation after Maria gave you the flower itself." Which he still had during the endless conflict, even now.  
  
He then recalled the fateful moment when Cosmos perished as she lost her strength while passing over a portion of it to her surviving warriors, including Firion. The remaining ten ventured through the world of discord, defeated Chaos, and realized they were missing some friends along the way. He and his allies were devastated they'd perished beforehand until they reunited at Stormhaven and had a final mission in Shadowgate. They were triumphant, Firion's memories returned as he was materialized in his home world. and finally ended up here.  
  
Needless to say, Hilda was incredibly fascinated with his experiences during his absence. She couldn't wait to tell Maria and Guy whom have missed him immensely, thinking that he was dead. But just before she was able to walk out, someone was standing speechlessly in the doorway. It was Maria.  
  
"Firion..." she whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
The weapon master was just as shocked as she was. She also looked very white, and skinny. She never moved a single inch, as if she just became petrified by looking at him. Instead, he reluctantly walked to her and wrapped her in all his love he can give. The ice surrounding her heart just shattered, causing her to sob into his comforting embrace.  
  
She choked on her tears. "Firion...I thought you were dead...I thought we'd lost you..."  
  
"I know, Maria. But...it's all over now. You don't have to cry for me any longer. There was only one thing that kept me going, that helped me find you again."  
  
She looked up and she saw the fresh rose that Firion took out from his side pocket. He actually retained it from a watered vase, still in its vitality. It began wilting before that.  
  
"You've kept it. The rose." Maria said in amazement. "Oh, Firion..." They knew from that moment their love has remained alive and strong throughout all of Firion's adventures, and so would his dream. They hugged each other again, until a familiar face stormed in.  
  
"Firion!!" It was their troll-like friend, Guy. The weapon expert immediately broke off and braced himself in a bear hug which nearly squeezed him to death.  
  
"Ah, it's nice to see you, too, Guy."  
  
He lowered him to the ground, and Firion never saw a smile as genuine and huge as that. He knew from the looks of it that he missed him for a good, long while, thinking he would never return.  
  
Princess Hilda brushed a tear away as she saw him reunite with his family again. Firion realized now that his true family lies with him, wherever he may roam.  
  
Soon, the sun was beginning to set. Firion was standing in an open field after several hours of catching up with his friends. They were all awed with his journeys, including those that involved Cosmos. He kept looking up at the scenery, reflecting on all of the comrades he'll miss, and how he can't thank her enough for leading him home. A home where it was now at peace since Emperor Mateus is no more, both in Dissidia and in the Castle Pandaemonium.  
  
Maria walked up to him with a smile. "Firion. You're here. What're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, Maria. I was just thinking..."  
  
"About your friends?"  
  
He sulked. "Yes...I can't tell you how much I will miss them. They were the ones who supported and followed my dream. Cecil, Tidus, Cloud, Lightning, Cosmos, everyone. I could never had made it this far without them; I know I'll miss them forever."  
  
He turned to her, "However, it was you and the rose that kept me moving forward. I want to start this dream I came up with since I was revived in Dissidia. So that I can help people heal their deep and emotional wounds from war; even mine are still healing. I want to bring peace and happiness to the world...just as Cosmos nearly did."  
  
Maria touched his hand. "We will make that dream come true, I promise. We already restored peace to the world when we defeated Mateus twice. And so did you thrice in Dissidia, and when you beat Chaos and the behemoth. If it wasn't for you and your friends, our world may have seized to exist."  
  
Firion had always feared that. It never left his mind until he finally reached Fynn and saw that Hilda, Maria and Guy were all right. He held her close to him. "Oh, Maria. You and Cosmos were the lights through the darkness and the despair. I know you and Guy will help me fulfill it." He continued to caress her, until she broke away.  
  
"Come. We're waiting for you inside. You should see the house the townspeople helped us build. It's almost like our family's homestead."  
  
He smiled, and she walked away. He gazed at the fresh wild rose he had in his possession since Maria gave it to him for support, and when he found it again in Dissidia. It wasn't just the symbol for tranquility nor the emblem of the rebellion standing up against Palamecia. It was hope and love for him. His heart became warm and light as he saw it and looked up at the sky again.  
  
"I will follow and fulfill my dream. For all of my friends, for my family, and for Cosmos. I cannot thank all of you enough, and this will be a display of my gratitude. May the light forever shine upon all of you. And may we see each other again. Someday." He walked inside not noticing a group of rose petals dancing in the air.  
  
 **A/N: I hope you liked this crossover. It took A LOT of research to include their pasts, especially for the characters I wasn't familiar with. The final battle and the epilogue were extremely difficult and...I don't really like the idea of the remake for Dissidia, even though the characters are able to retain their memories this time.  
  
Also, there are a few things I overlooked concerning the prologue of Shadowgate: Lakmir was the surviving member of the Hero-Kings, a group that was slewed by the Warlock Lord. They were able to seal away his body to prevent another war in the foreboding fortress of Shadowgate eons ago. Both Shadowgate and Stormhaven are located in a world named Tyragon. Talimar was once one of the Circle of Twelve, who're a group of powerful, benevolent wizards; however, his soul became corrupt and in an attempt for freedom, he manages to summon the Behemoth from the depths of Hell. Shadowgate was located at a land called Kal Zathynn at the top of Gatekeeper Mountain. Fortunately, Lakmir heard Cosmos' call and summoned the 17 warriors to prevent bloodshed and destruction to his world as well as theirs. So yeah, that was the setup I regretfully ignored here.  
  
I figured it would be appropriate to end the crossover with the awesome vocal for Final Fantasy 2, "Love Will Grow." Much like the staff roll, it should highlight all the events from the Dissidia games to the fic itself. After all, Firion was the head character for the story replacing the Warrior anyway. I personally think he's a hell of a lot better than that lousy, overrated manikin!  
  
For those Warrior of Light fans out there, I apologize for not putting him in. Here are a few reasons why:  
  
1\. He stays at the Cornelia Isles for a couple reasons, and I'll be as honest as possible. Even though he's the leader, he stays there because it is his home world and...  
  
2\. I'm not too crazy about him. He's hard to use and he was very questionable, though hateful, during Duodecim, but that's just my opinion.  
  
Anyways, read, review, and tell me what you think; I've worked very hard to finally conclude this. I'm always open. Other than that, thanks for reading!**


End file.
